Maximum Ride: Fall of Man
by The Blind Sniper
Summary: A few years after Fang left the flock, Jeb calls the flock to Dr. M's to tell them some disturbing news. The world will fall sooner than expected. Meanwhile, Fang, who has been rescuing and recruiting experiments, hears the same news. Full summary inside.
1. Two Years Later

**This story is going to be hardcore... sort of...**

** Full Summary: Soon after Max's near recovery from Fang leaving the flock, Jeb calls them all to Dr. M's house to tell them frightening news. The world will fall sooner than expected. Meanwhile, Fang, who has been rescuing and recruiting new and improved experiments for saving the world, gets the same news. Max and her still broken-down and hurting Flock, and Fang, with his band of super-mutants, race the clock to get to Japan before the largest Itex industry on Earth launch their final, and most radical assault. However, there is still one overbearing, unbelievable twist in the Fall of Man that is to come. Jeb's theory was wrong. Max _cannot_ save the world. But if she can't, who can?**

Max's P.O.V.

It had been two years sense Fang had left us for the next _twenty_ years, and I was still hurting. All of the Flock was. But, with the help of Angel, we managed to make life a little less hard for the past year, at least. We had pretty much just caused a bunch of trouble. We hadn't even met with the C.S.M. for a long while. We had become scavengers again even though we all knew that we had the choice to be living in big houses with king-sized beds that could give us all massages(not really, but you get my point). However, Angel's next plan hadn't been her smartest one.

We had taken a vacation to California, and at that moment we were on some beach... with are hoodies still on. You see, with wings it's kind of hard to be able to swim without getting them wet and wearing a bikini without freaking out people. They aren't used to us 'Avian-Americans'.

"See! I told you going to the beach would be screaming 'hey, look at us, we're freaks! We're wearing _hoodies_ on a hot beach!'," I said throwing my hands in the air, "Nice one Ang," I hissed.

I'm sorry, but I _am_ still a _teenager_, I _do_ care what _some_ people think of me. I looked over at Nudge, and she was making the same look I was. One that was really annoyed and ticked-off.

"Relax, we're in _California_. No one cares what you do, or how you look," Angel said, obviously reading Nudge and I's mind.

Nudge growled, "How can you tell?" she asked, probably loosing her patience with life. I had been starting to wonder how the past two years had affected her, and let me tell you, it's _bad_!

Angel simply pointed to her head, signifying that she was reading the people's minds.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Angel, you know that you're not supposed to read minds without my consent," I said, exasperatedly. I had actually given up on that rule a long time ago, but, I figured 'what the heck'.

"I know, but you guys were thinking such dark thoughts. Especially Nudge," she said, cringing when she looked at Nudge.

I looked over at Nudge, and noticed something disturbing. She looked how _I_ looked. She looked really stressed-out and like she was ready to fight at any given moment. She also looked like she had grown-up. A lot. I had just noticed that she looked more like 18 than 14, and that she had kind of filled out. I again was disturbed. Not because I had just noticed that Nudge had started to look more like a woman than a 14-year-old girl, but because it was like looking in a mirror. Well, except for the color part, but never mind that. She seemed to be leaning forward as she walked, much like me. She looked irritated, much like me. And she just seemed to want to hit something as hard as she could. However, she still, _somehow_, kept a look like she was sort of a diva. I snorted and took a small, barely noticeable step away from Nudge. She didn't intimidate me, but... okay, yeah, she did. Was that how _I_ looked all the time? I'm sorry.

I heard Angel giggle from behind me, and whisper something into Gazzy's ear. After about a second, Gaz was smiling too.

_Angel, do I always look like that?_ I asked her mentally.

_Kind of. There is a reason why adults seem to be uncomfortable around you._ Angel explained to me.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Nudge lost it. "This vacation _sucks_!" she screeched, "There is absolutely_ nothing_ to do!"

I had jumped when she started her rant and prepared for the worst. Blabbermouth + Frustration = Bleeding eardrums.

"Everything sucks! You suck! I suck! Jeb sucks! Angel sucks! Gazzy sucks! Iggy sucks! California sucks! America sucks! The world sucks! And_ fucking_ Fang _fucking_ gives_ fucking_ blows-jobs to every _fucking_ man on this planet! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring about the people who were passing by.

I walked up to Nudge, half expecting to get punched in the nose. However, she began to cry. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "It's okay Nudge. We all miss him," I cooed(which felt strange sense I was cooing to a 14-year-old), "We _all_ do," Fang had hurt more than just me when he had left. He had hurt us all. Especially me. I loved him. I _love_ him. We all loved him. Of course, none of them the same way I do, but none the less.

"No Max! It's not going to be all right! It never will! Not without Fang!" she said between sobs.

Well that helped us all a lot. If you didn't notice the sarcasm in that... no... just... no.

"Nudge, you have to be strong. We all have to be strong. We can't just give up because Fang is gone!" I said, loosing my patience. Bad idea.

"Then what have we been doing for the past two years!" Gaz questioned me, "We haven't even been _trying_ to do anything to help the world!" he yelled.

"Shush, Gazzy!" I hissed, "We can't afford to be shouting this stuff out!" I whispered.

"Shut-up, Max!" Nudge yelled.

"What!" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I said 'shut-up'!" she yelled, "We're falling apart, Max! And it's _your_ fault!" she yelled even louder, tears starting to become slightly evident in her eyes.

"We're _not_ breaking apart! It's _not_ my fault." I yelled angrily. I felt like _I_ was falling apart and I knew that if _I_ fell apart then the Flock would too.

I looked at Ig pleadingly, he sensed my stare and replied to it, "Max, it's true. We're falling apart without Fang. Nudge can't take it any more, Gazzy can't take it any more, Angel can't take it any more, _I_ can't take it any more. We know that _you_ are struggling with it too."

Nudge nodded and latched onto Iggy. He was right. We _were_ all falling apart. And fast.

I let loose a sigh. A few seconds later I felt my cell phone that my mom gave me vibrate. I ran a little ahead of the Flock and took it out of my back pocket and opened it. It read in capital letters 'JEB'. I glared at the phone, and started to not answer it when I had heard-

_Max. Answer it. It's important. If there is ever a time to listen to me, it's now._

_Ah, sweet old voice, you're back. _I thought, sarcasm seeping from me. I haven't heard that voice in almost two years.

_ Maximum, this is not a game. Answer the phone._

_ You can't tell me what to do! _I thought angrily.

_ Do it. _The voice said solidly.

I somehow felt compelled to do it and eventually answered the instantly, I could hear Jeb's panicked voice yell, "Max! Max!"

"No need for yelling!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," he said, but I could tell he didn't mean it. "Listen Max, you have to come to your mother's house right away!" he said urgently.

Instantly, the gears in my head started spinning and I began to interrogate Jeb, "What is it? Did someone kidnap her again! Did someone hurt her!" I questioned him, "Did _you_ hurt her!" I asked, feeling anger boil up in me quickly.

"No, no, no, and no," he assured, "I'll explain to you when you get here. _They_ might me listening in on this call," he said, his voice even more panicky that it was before.

"They who!" I questioned.

"Max, I have to go now! _You_ have to go now! I'll talk to you when you get here!" he said, and hung-up.

"That was rude," I muttered to myself.

Nudge left Iggy's arms and headed over to me. "What?" she asked.

"Jeb wants us to go to my mom's house right away," I said seriously.

"All right," she said, "Where are we going to take off at?" she asked.

I looked around. There would be nowhere to take off without anyone seeing us for at least another mile. "Right here," I said, "Go tell Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel what we're doing and where we're going.

"All right," she said, then ran over to Iggy.

"Okay," I had heard Iggy say.

I started running then jumped into the air and snapped out my wings, as did the others. I heard people gasp and scream, but I ignored them. It was nothing new.

After about three hours of flying, we finally made it to Mesa, Arizona. And to my mothers house. "Mom! Jeb! What's going on!" I yelled from outside the house.

After a few seconds my mom came to the screen door and gave us a weak smile. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Jeb is in the living room. Ella and I will be downstairs if you need us, okay?" she said. She sounded worried and she didn't even answer my question. Maybe she didn't know what was going on either.

After kicking our shoes off we walked into the living room where we found Jeb sitting on the coach tapping his foot impatiently. He looked uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than the time he talked to me about the 'Birds and the Bees'. And trust me, that was _really_ uncomfortable for _both_ of us. But his uncomfortableness was _way _different than when that happened.

I quickly sat down on the chair across from him and motioned for the Flock to take a seat somewhere. "What's up?" I asked.

"The Fall of Man," he said blandly. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes had something I had never seen in them before. Genuine _fear_. Jeb was _never_ afraid of _anything_ for as long as I knew him. He didn't even waver when he broke us out of the school. They could have killed him without even hesitating. Even _I'm_ not so brave to die for six pathetic bird kids. So seeing _him_ scared made _me _scared.

Still, I just stared at him not showing any emotion whatsoever. "Yeah, that's what I'm supposed to stop, remember?" I asked him questionably.

He shook his head slowly. "I was wrong. You can't stop it," he said, shaking as he said those words, "Not alone. You need the whole flock, an army of mutants and God's mercy to stop what is to come. And even then, it's not guaranteed."

I thought for a moment, "We can hunt down Fang!" I said, getting a little excited, "I'm sure he hasn't been _totally_ useless for the past two years."

Jeb looked down at the floor, a tear streaming down his face, and said "Fang is dead."


	2. Fang

**All right. I know what you're wondering: 'Did Fang die?'. Maybe. Read and you'll find out.**

__**Disclaimer: "La la la la la! It's a perfect day!"**

** JP: *walks up* "You don't own Maximum Ride. I do." **

** Snipes: D:**

When Jeb had said those words... my heart had sank and I had burst out crying. I didn't have to even open my eyes to know that the flock was hurting almost just as bad as I was, if not _just_ as bad as I was.

"What do you mean Fang is dead!" Iggy asked angrily, "Fang can't be dead!" he yelled. Fang was like Iggy's big brother brother. He depended on Fang for almost _everything_ when we were younger. Even as we aged, Iggy _still_ seemed to lean on Fang for help more than me. It was probably because Fang was like his brother while I was like his mother.

"I'm sorry Iggy, but," Jeb paused for a moment, "he is," Jeb finished. I'd never seen Jeb so sad. It was strange. first he was scared, and now he was sad. Man, I guess it's that time of the month again...

"The search team we had sent looking for Fang a couple of weeks ago found his body," he said solemnly.

Nudge was the only one with a straight face on her when finally opened my eyes. It meant that she was really hurting right then. You see, when I cry that means I'm hurting_ really_ badly, physically _or_ emotionally. But when Nudge cries, that just means that she doesn't like something. However, when she isn't talking and she is making the most serious face you've ever seen... that's when you know she's hurting. Badly.

I got up and started to slowly walk over to her. I hugged her. She didn't budge, but she relaxed a little bit. In all honesty, I think the hug was to comfort me more than anything. I was crying-harder than I ever had in my _life_- and it wasn't helping- not that it ever had in the past, but for some reason, I expected it to help. I guess I was just feeling like that was my last resort at that time. But now I know better. Tears only bring more pain...

**Fang's P.O.V. Two Weeks Ago**

_ Uh... what did I just get hit by? There was **no** way that it was Dylan. I feel like I just got hit by a freaking truck! Dang, that hurt. _I thought as I slowly started to wake up.

I found myself in a cold room that looked almost exactly like the old school labs. A few seconds later I realized that I was my wrists and ankles were cuffed to a bed. I instantly panicked. I looked around, confused_**. **Where am I!_ I asked myself frantically. Memories of the _years_ getting tortured my the cruel lab-coats started to flood my mind.

_You're in Itex._ Said a cold voice... inside of my head?

_What! We destroyed Itex! Who are you! Show yourself!_ I screamed mentally.

Then, a small Japanese man walked into the room, with two large... things... by his side. "Ah, Fang. Always asking questions," he started. "You question yourself and everyone else too much, Fang. You don't have any faith in anyone. In fact, your lack of faith in Max caused you to leave her and the flock, didn't it, Cole?" he asked with a smirk on his face. It was as if he already knew the answer.

I growled and tried to get up to attack him, but I couldn't because of my wrists and ankles. "Get out of my head!" I roared angrily, "I left the Flock to protect them!" I yelled, trying to convince myself more than the man.

"Oh dear Fang. You shouldn't keep _lying_ to yourself, then you might start to actually _believe _it," the small man said while still keeping his disgusting smirk on his face. "I know that you left the flock because you felt that you weren't needed. Like Dylan had taken your place in Max's heart," he continued, "Like Dylan was the _new_ Fang. Like he replaced you as everyone's brother, _and_ Max's lover," his voice grew louder as he pressed into deeper and deeper into my mind.

At this point I tears were pouring down my eyes and I was opening my mouth slightly, though I made no noise. It was true. All of it was true. I _had_ felt like I was no longer needed in the flock. And even through Max's countless attempts to get me to believe otherwise, I still felt like Dylan was _better_ than me.

"Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up! _Shut-up_!" I yelled, furious. I tried to kick out my legs, and the latches on my ankles broke. I tried pulling my fists together, and the latches on my wrists.

"Aaaaghh!" I yelled ferociously as I dashed toward the door and into the hallways of the unfamiliar building before anyone could even touch me. I was expecting for the man to sick those to animal-like _things_ after me, but strangely enough... he didn't. However, I did hear one thing that obviously wasn't meant for me to hear...

"Get the clone, kill it, then put it into a place where Jeb's search team can find it. Without letting them see you. We don't want Jeb thinking he's alive. If he reunites with the Flock, it could seriously endanger our plans to take over the world."

_I need to get to the Flock... _I thought. I looked up at a sign that read, 'Human Enhancement Experiments'._ But first..._ I thought, as I turned rounded the corner to where the arrow was pointing.

**Max's P.O.V.**

After about 30 minutes of me crying, and the rest of the flock grieving in their own way, someone finally had the courage to speak. It was Nudge...

"Where is Fang? I mean, where is his body?" she asked, almost letting no emotion come out of her. _Nudge, it'll be okay. I promise._ I thought. However, I knew that I was just lying to myself.

Jeb, whose eyes were red from fighting tears, answered with a semi-shaky voice, "He's at the CSM central building."

"Okay," she said.

There was another long pause, when I had decided to ask something, "Can we see him?" I asked.

Jeb just nodded his head slightly, "We'll see him tomorrow," he said standing up, "Then, we'll have to come up with a way to protect Earth," he said, his voice strengthening.

"All right," the flock and I said in unison. We all knew that we would have to fight all the way through this.

The next day we went to go see Fang. My mom drove us, however, we didn't have room for Ella or Jeb in my mom's mini-van. We could have flown, but my mom didn't want us to be seen; neither did Jeb. He said something along the lines of 'Itex is back and they'll be looking for you, so you have to lie low now'. Still, we were kind of uncomfortable being in a car that isn't drove by Fang(the Flock doesn't trust _my_ driving... I'm not _that_ bad of a driver).

When we got there was a man was guarding the gate to the building(the CMS had gotten pretty big after the Africa incident). He led us to the _chamber_ where Fang's body was being held at. When we seen him, something about him didn't seem... _right_...

Then Angel got a quizzical look on her face. _I knew it! Something about Fang isn't right!_ I thought excitedly. I was thinking maybe he wasn't dead.

She looked at him for a few more seconds and said, "That's not Fang. He's not how he used to look. Fang's hair color is too dark. It looks like someone dyed this persons hair," she opened his eyelid, "his eyes were a darker brown than that and that scar across his face," she continued, " it's too fresh for him to have been dead a few weeks before you found him. There's also _no way_ Fang couldn't have grown in the past two years. Jeb said that Fang, Iggy and Gazzy are _made_ to grow until they are twenty-one," she concluded.

How did Angel know so much about Fang, you ask? Because of the simple fact that she is Angel. That's why. The CSM agent(or whatever you want to calm him) looked at Angel with concern. "Listen sweetie, I know that you're hurting, but your friend is dead. I'm sorry," he said. I could tell he really meant it, but for some reason it still bugged me.

"No. She's right. Those things _are_ off," I said.

Suddenly, Nudge butted into are little three-way conversation, "So that means Fang could still be alive! That's great! That means that we might be able to see him again, with the world-saving and whatnot!"

I looked over at Angel and she still had a concerned face on her. A few more moments passed, then she said, "It wouldn't be that easy, Nudge. Fang is Fang. If doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

Then Iggy, recalling a situation when we were younger, said "Yeah, she is right. Don't you remember when Fang got out of his cage one time and hid from the white coats for almost two days? The only reason he came back was because he was thirsty, and he couldn't find the way out of the school."

I snorted. That had just made my day go from horrible, to great, and back to horrible again. "Why don't you guys ever have any faith!" I yelled, "Don't you even have enough _decency _at least _hope_ we can find him!" I continued angrily. I'm not really sure _where_ it came from, but it shut the flock up.

There was a pause, but then my phone started to ring. And before I even got a chance to check who it was...

_Answer it. It's Jeb. He has some good/bad new for you._

_Oh, hi Voice. You didn't even give me enough time to answer it anyway!_ I shouted at my v_oice_ mentally.

I took it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Maximum, it's Jeb. Fang is at the house! I need you to come home immediately!" he said sounding almost excited.

I hung up the phone. Instead of telling the flock and my mom I had just sprinted out the building, unfolded my wings and flew at Maximum(ha ha! Get it? Maximum... cause it's my name... never mind) speed towards my mothers house.

Finally, I got there. I ran up to the door, and seen about ten kids. Some of them around my age, others older, others younger. However, that didn't really matter to me as soon as I seen Fang. I hated him... but I also loved him.

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Tell me by reviewing!**


	3. Neko and the Reunited Flock

**Hey all! Thanks for those of you who reviewed, and boo to all of you who didn't. Just kidding, dudes. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. At first, I just lost interest in the story, but then some family stuff came up. But now I'm back, and it's my birthday! So, I want review to be like presents, and I _love_ presents. So PLEASE give me lots of REVIEWS!**

**Oh, I almost forgot to say this. I'm excepting character submits. It doesn't matter if they're good or bad guys, but I'm short bad guys. I have a few of my main, but I don't really have any minors(pretty much Erasers and Fly-boys; that such). All right, so read, review and GIVE ME CHARACTERS!**

**Disclaimer**

**JP: *walks up, smiling* "How are you doing today?"**

**Me: "Good... Why?"**

**JP: "Because _I_ own Maximum Ride and _you_ don't. Also, just I wanted to know how you felt about it." **

**Me: "... You love doing this to me... don't you?"**

**JP: *smile gets bigger* "Yes... yes I do."**

**Me: *Sighs* "Whatever..."**

Max's P.O.V.

Fang was staring at me weirdly for a moment then asked me, "Max?"

I was furious. He had left us. He had left _me_. "Shut-up, Fang!" I screamed. Yes... screamed. I sounded like a 14-year-old girl having a tantrum.

_Now isn't the time to be mad at Fang, Max. He will explain later. I promise._ I heard my voice say.

_Shut-up, I don't care what you say!_ I yelled at it(inside my head, of course. Otherwise, people would think that I'm crazy).

I sighed inwardly. My voice had never really been wrong before, annoying sure, but never wrong. I tried to relax my facial expression and was going to attempt to apologize(amazing, huh?) when a skinny black-haired girl of Asian decent stepped in front of Fang. "Don't tell him to shut-up!" she yelled angrily, "Why don't _you_ shut-up and then do us all a favor by moving your scrawny ass out that door!" she continued yelling.

_Gr! Voice, who is __**she**__! _I asked the voice. I knew it wouldn't answer, but I figured I'd try anyway. After a second and the voice not answering I asked her angrily 'and who are you!'.

"I'm Neko," she replied, "who are you!" she asked.

At first I couldn't believe that Fang didn't say _anything_ about me, but I quickly got over it(yeah, right). I was about to say a snappy comeback when I seen Fang step up next to the girl, put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She immediately backed down, although still glaring at me.

"Fang, what the hell was that!" I asked him angrily.

Fang didn't seem to like the situation he was in. The only reason that I even could tell was because of fifteen years of having to deal with his _very_hard to read facial expressions. "That was Neko, Max," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I _know_, Fang, she told me!" I said, annoyed.

"Yeah..." he said, "Um, well, what do you mean then?" he asked. I could tell this was awkward for him.

"I _mean _why didn't stop your _dog_from attacking me!" I asked him angrily, completely ignoring the snarl I got from Neko.

Fang's eyes widened slightly, "Don't call her a _dog_!" he yelled at me.

I felt something in me snap when he defended her. I wasn't angry, which surprised me, but I was sad; heartbroken, actually. _Did he replace me?_ I asked myself sadly. But, as you know, sadness doesn't stick with me for very long. _How __**dare**__ he replace me!_ I thought angrily.

Fang's P.O.V.

_Dog! Really, Max? _I thought angrily in my head. How _dare_she call Neko a 'dog'. She's a cat(I'll explain in a little bit).

"Who the hell is she, _Fang_!" she yelled at me with a hint of _jealousy_(?) in her voice.

She sure knows how to confuse a dude. "She's Neko, an experiment that me and Davion helped escape," I said, pointing to Davion, who was behind me.

"Hey," he said, lifting his hand up. Max looked at him for a second, then back at me, raising her left eye brow. That was a look that said, 'looks like _he_did all the work, and you just stood in the background cheering him on'. I rolled my eyes.

A few seconds went by, then Max spoke again, "Well that just tells me _so_ much about your _dog_!"

My eyes widened in anger. I didn't remember Max being so... aggravating, annoying, ignorant and other things about people that I don't like. I felt Neko try to move past be again, but I stopped her. "Max, you _really_ need to chill out," I said, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Why in the _hell _do I!" she shouted angrily.

I was starting to get _very_angry. I could feel my face heating up a little, but I tried to ignore it. "Ma-" I didn't get to finish as I was punched in the face. I fell backward, not really expecting it. That also meant that there was nothing holding Neko back. Before I even seen what was happening I shouted, "Neko, don't," but, I knew it was too late when I heard the two girls scream. I quickly got up to see what was happening, even though I really already knew. Neko was on top of Max punching her repeatedly in the face, Max shouting and screaming angrily for her to get off. This was probably one of the first times that Max had ever met someone who was just as strong physically and had almost as much attitude as her. Max let out a roar, throwing Neko off her. Max then stood up very quickly, getting into a fighting stance. Neko rolled backwards and onto her feet. She also got into a fighting stance. Max was the first to move; she dashed towards Neko, jumping up and sending a flying roundhouse right at her. Neko jumped back and when Max landed and looked at her, she stared into Max's eyes as her own slowly went from normal, human eyes, to the eyes of a cat. Max's eyes widened a little, but ignored it otherwise. Neko slowly started to transform into a half human-half cat, and that's when I yelled angrily and commandingly, "Neko, stop it! Max, grow up!"

They both looked at me, although with completely different expressions. Neko's expression was sorry, as she transformed back into her normal state, while Max's was furious. She wanted revenge, but if Neko transformed, all she would get was hurt. And I didn't want that, despite how childish she was acting and how good of a lesson it would've been for her. "Max, please, we need to talk," I said, "Actually, all of need to talk? Where's the rest of the flock and Jeb?" I asked.

At first she didn't answer me, obvious that in her mind she was trying to prove something, but soon she spoke, "They should be here soon," Max mumbled.

"Okay," I said.

"They're not going to be happy to see you," she said, "The flock I mean. We've been through a lot in the past two years."

I nodded. It really didn't matter if they weren't happy to see me or not, because, to be honest, I didn't really _expect_them to be happy to see me. They had a right to be angry. However, I wasn't expecting Max's reaction to the whole situation, but that would blow over soon enough. I needed to talk to the flock and Jeb about the upcoming events that were going to take place very soon.

Jeb and Iggy barged into the door. My guess was that Iggy carried Jeb to Dr. M's house. "Max, what's going on!" Jeb and Iggy asked, concerned.

"This chick, Neko, tried to freaking _kill _me!" she yelled angrily, pointing to Neko.

"She hit Fang!" Neko yelled, defending herself.

"He deserved it!" screamed at Neko, "He left us!"

"I can see why he did!" Neko screamed back at Max. I could see for a second that Max had been hurt for that one. Neko had just crossed the line.

"Neko," I warned.

Neko looked down and came over to me, putting her head on my shoulder, "Sorry, Fang," she said.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" I asked, "You need to apologize to Max," I said.

She glared at me for second and said, "Only if she says sorry for punching you,"

I sighed and Max looked at her. There was _no_way she was going to say it. "Pfft!" was the noise she made before she burst out laughing. "Ha! Like I'm going to apologize to _him_! Do you even know how many _he _owes _me_!" she said when she regained control of herself.

Neko sent a glare that was almost as bad as mine and Max started laughing again. "Wow! You've been around for just a few years, and you can already copy his glare. You must be studying him better than I thought you were!" she said through laughing.

Neko blushed a little, "Shut-up, skank!" she yelled.

Max was about to say something when Jeb interrupted her, "That's enough you two!" he yelled, "We don't have time for your Petty arguing over Fang," he said. Neko and Max both looked at Jeb angrily. "I don't care what you guys think of me, if we want to survive this attack from Itex, you're all going to have to work together to do this," he continued, "Now I know that what Fang did was rash, Max, but he did it because he thought it was best for the flock. He _did_distract you, Max; and you distracted him. And Neko, I understand that you want to protect Fang, but he can handle himself, trust me. And Fang, I understand that something occurred in an area in Japan. I don't know all the details, but it's crucial that I do. And after you explain all of that, we're going to have everyone introduce themselves and their powers or abilities. When the rest of the flock gets here, we're going to tell them the same thing."

I looked at Jeb for a second. "It's good not to have to make decisions anymore," I said, smiling slightly.

"Don't get too used to it," Jeb said, "The upcoming events are going to require just as many decisions from you as Max and I," he said, dampening my mood.

"You can't save the world!" I asked, panicked on the inside, but calm on the outside.

"Yeah, whatever," Max said. Neko just crossed her arms, and pouted in a way that was actually kind of cool. _Hm... she does act like me..._

I looked at her, and then Neko. I knew that it was going to be hard dealing with the two. But I figured that it get better over time.

Nudge's P.O.V.

We had left the building shortly after Iggy and Jeb. When we finally had gotten to Dr. M's house, we crashed through the door. I gasped.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

I kind of answered myself as I screamed 'Fang', and started to run toward him. But as I was running over to Fang, I seen Iggy, who obviously didn't like Fang being at Dr. M's house. At all. But I ignored him for a second and kept running towards Fang.

I started crying and screaming things like 'Never leave us again you big jerk!' and 'We all missed you so much!'. I continued yelling stuff into his chest. I couldn't really understand myself since mouth was muffled by Fang's chest. I looked back at Iggy, because I could feel him looking in Fang's direction, and he looked like he wanted to smash Fang's head into a table. That was really weird to me.

Max was about to say something, but Jeb answered, "_He _is here to help us. To destroy the last of Itex."

**Alright! What ya think? Birthday presentspeople! Birthday presents!**


	4. Fang's Flock

**What is up people's! Yeah, I know that's not really proper English, but forget that. English is screwed-up anyway. Then again, English is the only language I spe- Never mind. TO THE STORY! But seriously guys! TWO REVIEWS! COME ON!**

Max's P.O.V.

There was a few silent moments after Jeb left the room saying, "You guys converse, and tell each other about yourself and your powers. I'll talk to you each individually later so you can tell me some information on what lab you were in. And Neko and Max, or any others that might have problems with each other, you better straighten it out quickly because all of you will be spending _a lot_ of time with each other very soon."

I was the first to break the silence, "Listen, Jeb's right_;_ we _need_ to get to know each other."

Fang looked at me and nodded, "She's right. Whatever's happening, we have to be prepared for it," he took in a deep breath, "So everyone get lined up."

Everyone lined-up, except Iggy. I had already knew that this was going to happen. "Iggy, _please_ line-up with the rest of them," I said.

He walked over to the beginning of the line. "Alright! Neko, you're up first."

Neko stepped up to face the two flocks. Hm. I never really did tell you what she looked like did I? Well, here's how I would've described the little harpy. She was very thin, had long black hair, very deep blue eyes, was of Asian decent, and had cat ears, a cat tail, which were also black, and wings that were a midnight color with little white dots in them in places. She wore gray skinny jeans and a black Disturbed t-shirt that was ripped on the sleeve parts revealing a tattoo of black wings just below her right shoulder. She wore black combat boots, black wrist-length gloves, and a black choker with a charm of a black cat with bat wings. The thing that I didn't notice before was the sword and it's holder on her back and the belt filled with many different knives and one M9 pistol. They were all black, of course.

"Hi, my name is Neko," she began, "My powers include my transformation," she quickly transformed into the half-cat-half-human thing that I seen before and then into a tiny cat, still with her piercing blue eyes, then back into herself, "my speed, reflexes, retractable claws and other cat-like perks," she said.

I looked at her for a moment, "Is that all?" I asked, wanting to move on to the next person.

"Well yeah, as far as powers and abilities," she said, "I figured you all would probably want to know about all the weapons I carry," she said. I looked at Fang, and all he did was smirk a little. She tapped her heels together and two blades shot halfway out them, and she kicked, demonstrating how they would be used, as if it wasn't obvious enough. She clacked her heels together again, hiding the blades once again. Next, with the ring and middle finger of each hand, she pressed an almost unnoticeable button and out popped two more hidden blades. She jabbed rapidly, demonstrating once again. After she was done showing us what she could do with the hidden blades, she pressed the button again, only twice this time. Out shot the two blades straight into the wall across from us. I focused my eyes on a little light that I had spotted when the blades shot out.

"What kind of wire is that?" I asked.

She smirked, "That's a secret," she said as she pressed the button twice again, causing the blades to retract back to its secret compartment in Neko's combat gloves.

I rolled my eyes. "You got any more?" I asked.

"Sure I do," she replied.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"That's also secret," she said, I have a feeling just to annoy me.

The Phoenix kid looked calmly from Fang to me. He had nearly red hair, his eyes were a golden color, he had very angular facial features, he had a good build, and he had perfect posture, "My name is Phoenix, and I am 14. My powers are numerous. I can see into the future, although it's always changing. I have retractable claws, much like Neko, only mine has a tendency to _burn_ people, fangs, I can emit fire from a cavity in my throat. Not sure how, but I can. I can fly, and I have super-sensitive hearing and wicked eyesight. The white-coats have called me one of the most advanced and one of the most _dangerous_ of my kind. They fear my capabilities, and told me that I am capable of almost anything," he said, putting emphases in certain parts of his words. _I might want to watch out for this one. _I added as a mental note.

"Next!" Fang barked. You know, in the nice way.

Then, a boy, obviously older than the rest, was to speak. He was African-American. He was exactly the same color as Nudge. _Exactly_. His hair was black, fading a little to gray as you got to the sideburns. He had a very large build. When I say very large, I mean it! he was more Eraser-ish than Ari was. Of course, he wasn't bad-smelling, furry, he didn't have claws, and didn't have sharp teeth, but you get my point. He looked kind of mean, but I assume it was just from years of having to look and act intimidating, so the white coats wouldn't bother him as much. He had wings. _Does everyone copy us? _They were a dark gray and were very long. He had an thin goatee and he looked around the age of 25. So he must have been around... eh... 18, maybe 19.

"My name is Davion. I trigger my power through anger. My power is like a mega adrenaline rush: speed boost, power boost _and_ something that adrenaline _doesn't_ do for you. The power to think; to process things faster than any normal human," he said, "In two days I'll be 18," he finished.

Next was a skinny kid. He looked kind of like a mixture of Iggy, and Gazzy. He had strawberry-blond hair, but he was kind of short, young-looking and he had wide, blue eyes. "Ma-my name i-is Jacob. I'm this many years old," he said, holding up five fingers. _Poor baby_. I thought. " Ma-my power is the ability to te-te-tela-tela-" he struggled with the word. _Did the school stop teaching__? _I wondered.

"He can teleport?" Fang said. Jacob nodded his head.

Next up was a girl. She must have been around the age of Davion. She was very pretty, and African-American also, "My name is Teresa. Everyone calls me Te-Te though. I'm 17, and will be 18 in four months. My powers are levitation and other telepathic abilities," she said.

Next up was another girl, Blond hair blue eyes. She looked exactly like me three years ago, only her hair-color was different. "My name is Terra. I'm 14-years-old, and my power is my mind. I'm able to think and process things faster than a _super-computer,_" she said, obviously proud of her ability.

Next was a boy who looked kind of like Dylan. "My name is Darren and I'm 14-years-old. My power is that I can trigger flames with a single thought. I have wings," he said, his voice like icy-steal. _I might want to watch-out for this one._ I added another mental note.

Then there was small boy, no more than two, that I had never noticed before introduce himself with perfect grammar, "Hello. I'm Roland, I'm 13. I can control how old I look up until how old I am now," he said, turning into a 13 year old boy. He had sandy-colored hair, and blue eyes. I was kind of creeped-out, but didn't say anything. His power seemed kind of useless.

After that, three young children stared at me, probably unable to talk. They were all either 1 year, or 2 years old.

"No one is going to turn into a 13-year-old on me again, are they?" I asked. In all honesty, after seeing that, I wouldn't be surprised.

Roland, blushed, "No. They're not. They're only 1 and a half years old. All of them. They're triplets. Little Alexis is the youngest," he said, pointing to the little girl in the middle that was looking up at me and smiling.

Fang looked at me and I sent him a glare, and he sighed. Oh! You all thought I was over that, didn't you? Wrong. I will _never_ forget that. _Never_.

After the flock, myself and Fang introduced themselves, I said "All right, all of you need to go to bed," I said, "We're obviously are going to have a big day tomorrow, so we need as much sleep as possible," I finished.

Everyone except Davion and Neko listened. I ignored them a moment and said "Except you, Fang. You have some explaining to do," I said. I looked over at Davion and Neko, "You two," I said, "Go. To. Bed," I demanded, letting leader Max take over.

They both laughed. _Laughed_! "I don't _want_ to do anything you say," Neko said.

"I don't _have_ to do anything you say" Davion said,

"So I'm not going to do anything you say," they both finished, smirking. I growled at them, while Fang just smiled, obviously amused that these two thought that they could challenge _me_. Yeah, I wish.

"Yo, you guys need to chill," Fang said, "She's cool, just a little childish at times. You'll both get used to it. Somehow, I did," he said, making a joke. I smiled sarcastically.

"But seriously, can you two leave for a second?" I pleaded, "I _really_ need to talk to Fang," I said, trying to sound sincere.

They left the room, after whispering something to Fang that even Angel or Nudge wouldn't have been able to make sense of. Some sort of code.

I looked over at Fang, glaring at him with everything that I had. "Fang. Tell me it. Tell me it _all_, before I break your teeth," I growled angrily.

His eye twitched. "Um... alright. But I have to say, you won't like some of it..." he said trailing off.

"Just do it," I ordered.

**Alright. Review.**


	5. Fang's Story

**All right, before I do anything, I want to say this: You guys should review more. You know, I'm happy about all the reviews I got and I'm _extremely _grateful to those who did review, but with all the views I'm getting, and with the little reviews I'm getting, it's getting sort of annoying, to be honest. Well, all I'm saying is that I just want a little more reviews. A little more inspiration. Okay, to the story now, I guess.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I sighed. "Whatever, Max," I said, pretending to sound unthreatened and uninterested by her threat.

"Things had been going badly for me that year," I started. Max smirked. "I had only managed to save one experiment, and it was in a Colorado Itex raid. That was Davion. Neko sort of saved herself, to be honest. Anyway, Neko and Davion were with me as we flew to for about three hours to raid an Itex facility in an off-limits area in Tokyo we had heard about when we were in Minneapolis," I took a breath to continue, "It was on our way there when we were attacked. By somebody I wasn't really expecting to see... Dylan..." Max's whole facial expression changed as I said his name. I hadn't personally thought that she would be affected so much for me to just say his name. I was expecting just maybe for her to fidget as little bit, but her whole facial expression to change from almost completely angry to sad? That was _very_ unwanted for me.

"'_Fang!' _he yelled, flying straight into me, trying to slam me into the ground. It was a long way down, but I knew he could do it if I didn't do something quick. I had thought that when I had left that it ended our rivalry," I said.

"I tried fighting him off of me, but the stupid test-tube-child was _programmed to fight_! As Gazzy and Iggy told me. Do you know how _unfair_ that is!" I asked her, getting off track. She just glared at me. I continued to tell my story.

"'AH!' I screamed." she snickered. Oh... she got the wrong idea. "But in the more manly way, you know like _'Ah! I'm falling to my possible death! Ah!'." _she snickered even more.

"Sure, Fang" she said, still snickering.

I growled a little, but continued, "Anyway, as we plummeted down to Earth, I heard Davion yelling frantically, he was cursing as he followed us down. I could feel anger radiating off of him even from about a mile into the air. If I had learned one thing about Davion in that one year, it was _never_ make him mad. _Ever_. Partly because he was scary when he was mad, and partly because his ability was _fueled_ by his anger. I watched, for the second time in one year, him start glow a bright blue. In a moments time he was almost right next to us. He grabbed Dylan by his legs and ripped him off of me. He then proceeded to swing him around like a rope in those cowboy movies, and threw him towards a small mountain," Max seemed to get more interested as I let her inpicture the fight. "However, Dylan did something that I _know_ he didn't learn from a bird, like we learned banking. He spread out his wings fully, and I heard a big 'FWOOM' as he came to a sudden halt. He used his wings to stop him from going any farther. At the time, I was wondering just _how much _you taught him, but quickly ignored it as I figured I would have to regain my posture as well. I did back-flip and extended my wings. Just like Dylan had. I guess I didn't do it right, because I didn't get the same sound Dylan had and it _hurt,_" I flinched, recalling just how much it _really_ did hurt. "Dylan laughed loudly and said 'Fang, you proved a little over a year ago why _I_ belong with Max! Because _I _can keep a promise. Because _I_ can protect her!'. At the time he said that, he had sped towards me, even outmatching Davion's speed, and head-butted me in the chest. A good three ribs were broken. I gasped loudly, it had hurt way more than I thought it would've. I guessed it could've been from him possibly hitting something important. Immediately after him doing that, I round housed him. But since I'm not Chuck Norris, it didn't do squat," Max smiled at my joke, "His head turned, but he slowly turned his head back. That's when all hell broke loose. I guess I had been to busy wanting Dylan to just drop-dead to realize that Davion and Neko had been having a _fun_ time fighting about a pack of eighty-something Erasers. They were holding them off effectively, but I new that it wouldn't last long since Davion can only hold his power for a few minutes and Neko didn't wasn't very well trained in flying, and probably would drop because of her nearly unused wing muscles. I pushed Dylan out of the way, and dashed up toward Davion and Neko to help him but... well, it didn't work out as planned," I said, waiting for a response from her.

"Well, is there anything else!" she asked, clearly involved in my story. I could also tell she was hurt by Dylan doing things to me like that. To tell you the truth, I was pretty hurt too. Before I had left, I had told Dylan that I wanted _him_ to protect Max. To do whatever he needed to do to ensure her safety. That was when I had climbed out the window, and flown-off.

I sighed. "Yeah, there's more," I said while sighing, "The last thing I saw before Dylan kicked me in the neck and knocked me unconscious was Davion, having lost his power, was starting to be overpowered by the Erasers, and Neko started to drop as the muscles in her wings started to fail. Neko and Davion were apparently captured just moments after I was knocked out," I explained, "When I woke up, I was in a room, filled with white tile," I took in a deep breath, "_'Uh... what did I just get hit by? That hurt. Oh right... stupid Dylan._' I thought as I slowly started to drift back into reality. I looked around, confused. _Where am I?_ I questioned myself. _You're in Itex,_ said a cold voice... inside of my head. I was freaked-out to say the least. Is that how you feel when your voice talks to you?" I asked, again getting off track. She just nodded impatiently. "Anyway, I was freaked. '_What the heck! Who are you! Show yourself!'_ I screamed mentally. Then, a small Japanese man walked into the room with Dylan and two large... beasts... by his side. He said some... things to me that made me mad. I had broken out of the straps that I was in, and broke-out of the building with Neko, Davion and all the experiment you met today. And that's it," I said, calmly. However, that wasn't the whole truth. The small man had done much, _much_ more to me.

"Alright Max. We're going to need to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're going to have to listen to Jeb talk for hours-on-end," I said.

She smiled, and then leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. My eyes widened, as did hers. She stood up quickly and rushed out of the room that I stayed in while at Dr. M's house.

**All right, that was it. I might update later today also. Kay, review guys.**


	6. The Most Pointless Chapter Ever

**Hello, It's the one and only BLIND SNIPER! Be amazed. Be _very_ amazed. Don't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of it's characters, just my own.

Fang's P.O.V.

After Max had done what she did, I couldn't sleep. I had been too busy worrying about it. I wasn't sure if Max had just let her guard down and acted like it was old times, or was it that Max had still... I don't know, something...

Anyway, I wasn't sure, and it bugged the heck out of me. However, that wasn't the only reason I couldn't get to sleep. I was worried because Terra and Darren were sharing a tent because of our lack of room in Dr. M's house. The reason that I was worried was because, apparently, they were programed to be each others "perfect other half", like Max and Dylan(D:). Not only that, but they had been trying to mate(Ew. That word sounds weird) for like the past three months. It was really strange to me and the rest of us too. However, what _really_ got me worried was that I could hear them. Here, I'll make it less painful for you guys in the next paragraph.

Said I'd make it less painful... Long story short, I went out to the tent to see a very disturbing image. You can guess, if you'd like. Yeah... anyway, I was scarred for life, but I _did_ get them to stop. However, not before Darren... well... yeah...

**Very pointless chapter, but it contributes to the story. I'll post the next chapter right about... now...**


	7. Jeb's Plan

**Again, sorry for the last chapter, but it had to be done. It contributes to the story! Trust me, it will all be well after this...**

Fang's P.O.V.

_Uh... that was a horrible nightmare, _I thought, as I scrambled from the coach. "Or was it?" I questioned myself aloud as I got up. I started to walk over to the tent and I didn't see any shadows or anything. _Phew. I was beginning to think... Holy crap! It wasn't a nightmare!_ I yelled mentally, as I opened the little plastic flap slowly. Suddenly, it all came back to me. The reason I could tell what happened is because Darren had a goofy smile(while sleeping), and Terra eyes were so glazed over(her eyes only get that way when Darren is kissing her or something) that they looked like Iggy's eyes. And that _was_ saying something! Plus, there was the overwhelming evidence of witnessing the horrible scene first hand. Terra was just staring at me, looking like she was about to cry.

Max's P.O.V.

My _whole_ night was spent contemplating my feelings for Fang. It was true that I was still angry. Pfft, that's an understatement. I was enraged by the sight of him. But yet, I had kissed him. Even if it _was_ just a peck on the cheek, there was still something in it. It was all very confusing to me. After about five hours I had come to the conclusion that I still loved Fang, even though I had also hated him. In other words, I loved him for him, but hated him for his actions. The thing that really got me angry though was that he had promised me he would never leave me _or_ the Flock again, and he had broken that promise. He should have known that if he came back that I wouldn't have cried like my prayers had been answered. He should have known that if he came back that I _would have _cried like my nightmares had came true. Truth was, I was scared of Fang coming back before twenty years because of the fact that I wouldn't have known if I would've ever been able to love him again. Plus, he did a harsh number on the Flock, and the Flock comes first. In short, I would have had a hard time forgiving him for that.

Fang's P.O.V.

Anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was about to tell you why Terra looked like she was about to cry.

"What?" I asked her kindly.

"I'm pregnant," she said. She began sobbing uncontrollably. The weird thing is that _that_ was their goal. And plus, how could she know! It had only been, what, five hours! _Maybe_!

"How would you be able to tell?" I asked, "It has only been like six hours!" I finished, eager to know how she '_knew'_ she was pregnant.

"Because, it's meant to be!" she yelled, "That's what they'd said would happen! It would only take one time, and it would be at a certain time!" she screamed, chocking on sobs every two words.

I really didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed her into a hug. _Someone_ had to play the good cop before Davion(A.K.A. bad cop) found out. "It's okay. Ssh. It's okay," I said, trying to be reassuring.

Then, of course, she said something that I didn't expect at all, "I know it's going to be okay. Earth is one step closer to being saved now," she said through a whimper.

When she had said those words, a cold chill ran down my spine. I somehow had known that this was going to spell trouble. I gulped. "Wake Darren," I commanded.

I walked out of the tent, and into the house. Everyone was still asleep except Jeb, who was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Jeb?" I said stiffly, still shocked about what Terra had just said.

"Yes sir?" he answered. Didn't know why he had replied like that, but I guess it was just his 'old-person-answer.' lkfajsdlfsdsj I'm only 42!kdsajf;;fas NO ONE CARES, JEB!

ANYWAY!

"I just talked to Terra," I said slowly.

"Yes. She says she is pregnant, correct?" he asked, rather calmly.

I must have been making a genuine 'WTF' face, because Jeb laughed at my expression. "Yes, she did! How did you know! Why are you laughing! How come you aren't freaking out like _I _am!" I asked in a rush. _I really do ask a lot of questions... don't I...___I thought, getting completely off-track.

"I know because that was part of the plan. I'm laughing because you were making a 'WTF' face. And again, it was planned!" he said, still chuckling.

I stared blankly at him for about ten seconds, then asked, "You know what WTF means?"

Jeb looked at me as if I was insane, "Of course I know what WTF means! I'm not the friggin' _40-Year-Old Virgin_!" he said.

I stared him for another ten seconds, "You're not a virgin?" I asked.

"No, I'm not a virgin!" he yelled quietly, his face turning red.

Then, I started to hear soft footsteps come from down the hall. It was Nudge, and she was wearing a fuzzy blue nightgown, that had the number 42 on it in a gold color. "Who isn't a virgin?" she asked tiredly, jumping up on the counter.

Jeb sighed, "Neither of us, Nudge," he answered. I froze-up and remembered. Then forgot. It's best not to go into that... but the question that still haunts me to this day is how did _he_ knew about that. That is specifically between me and Max!... Uh oh...

Angel's P.O.V.

You never read that... However, because you're just _reading_ what's happening, I can't influence you. Hm... I'll see you tomorrow...

Fang's P.O.V.

Nudge's eyes bulged out of her head, and looked at Jeb strangely. "You've lost your virginity!" she asked, obviously surprised. "I know Fang has, but _you_?" she said.

Both Me _and_ Jeb's faces got really red, but for different reasons, obviously. "Oh come on! Is there anyone who doesn't know about that!" I asked loudly. Bad choice.

Soon everyone came running into the room, ready for a fight. Except Gazzy who had actually heard what I had said. "Is there anyone who doesn't know _what_, Fang?" he asked innocently.

Before I got a chance to respond, Nudge answered for me, "How Fang's already lost his virginity," she said, grabbing a piece of bacon, and stuffing it in her mouth.

Max's face got really red, but she still just stood there. Gazzy frowned, "Oh, that's _old_ news," he said, bored.

Max stared at me with a look of confusion, and I sent her a look telling her to just forget thie whole thing.

Everyone left, and Max was about to, when I grabbed her arm. I'm actually really surprised that she rip her arm away and drop-kick me through a window. "Max, you need to stay here. Jeb is about to tell us something," I said looking back at Jeb. He nodded, and I continued to talk, "Apparently he has a plan to save the world, I guess."

She cocked an eye-brow. "Really?" she asked, "Lets hear it, Jeb," she said seriously.

Jeb groaned, "Can't I eat _first_?" he asked, sounding more like a kid than a grown man should.

"No," Max and I said in unison. We're just cool like that.

"Fine," Jeb said, muttering something before he started. He sighed, "It involves Terra getting pregnant with Darren's child," he said simply, "And before I go on anymore, feel free to ask questions," he said unenthusiastically.

I kind of expected Max's next words, "Darren has to get Terra pregnant!" she yelled, "What kind of freaking messed-up plan is that!"

I sighed, "Correction, he _has _gotten her pregnant. Or at least, that's what her and Jeb say," I said.

She just looked at me, dumbstruck. "WHAT! _HOW!_?" she screeched.

"Well, Max. When a girl and a boy love each other _very_ much," I started, making my best Barney voice(FAIL), "Max, I'll tell you later," I said, wanting to avoid my late-night experience.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! You guys are going to tell me! Right now!" she yelled, her voice starting to get shrill.

I decided to put it bluntly. I didn't feel like explaining it in a 'family-friendly' manner, cause' frankly, we **are not** family-friendly, "I woke-up to the sound of pleasureful moaning and screaming, got a little freaked-out, walked outside to see the tent rattling, louder screaming and moaning, crawled inside to see Terra jumping Darren's bones, got really freaked-out, closed my eyes, opened them when I heard Darren gasp really loud, and Terra moan really loudly. Does that answered your question?"

Max shook her head slightly, "Yeah," she said awkwardly.**(A/N. Sorry about that. It's kind of funny though, because my teacher is going to be reading this for an assignment or something. I'll have a bit of explaining to do, won't I?)**

Jeb stared weirdly at Max, then said, "All right then," he then turned to me, "Fang, do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Yes. Actually I do." I said calmly, "WHY IN THE _HELL_ DID TERRA NEED TO GET PREGNANT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which is actually pretty loud considering to air-sac thing...

Jeb covered his ears, "Ah! Fang, you're louder than Max the first time she had her period! _Man_, that was loud," he said, remembering things that I bet he wish he hadn't. There was an awkward pause, "Okay, maybe not _that_ loud, but _dang_, could you get any louder?" he asked, "Never mind, I _don't_ want to know," he said.

I looked over at Max, and she was a _very_ dark red. "Jeb, Why!" she asked, "Why did you have to say that! Maybe you _are _my dad! You say embarrassing enough stuff to be!" she yelled angrily.

"Whatever. I just want my question answered!" I interrupted, before it could become a Father-Daughter word-war.

Jeb straightened his composure and said, "I'll just tell the whole plan now. You'll get answers along the way," he said.

"Go on," Max and I said in unison.

"All right. I-" he started, but then, who else other than Terra and Darren, barged in the door.

"Oh, _now_ what!" I yelled, "Is it twins!" I said sarcastically.

"Actually..." Darren started.

"Holy friggin' crap, _NO_!" I yelled loudly, "La la la la la la la la la la la la la!" I started to repeat to block out the noise. Probably one of the most immature things I've ever done.

I did it until I got hit in the shoulder. "Ow! Max," I whined. Yes, whined.

"Hey, you had it coming. You're acting so immature," she said in the smarty-pants(yes... I just said that) way she had(and has).

"You know, immature just is saying I'm mature!" I said as a rebuttal. It is _very_ true that being 17 _can_ make you act retarded.

"Uh!" she said, obviously annoyed with me. I smirked at my victory.

"Now, _what_ were you saying before Fang started to act immatu- like a child?" she asked Terra and Darren.

"It's going to be twins," Darren said.

I looked over to see Jeb jump up in the air, and rocketing his fist up. "Yes! It's all going as planned!" he said enthusiastically.

"Okay, Jeb! I'm going to ignore the fact that it's _freaking_ _twins_, and I'm going to move on to WHAT THE _FRIGGIN'_ PLAN IS!" I yelled, feeling _very_ frustrated. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that the flock and my flock didn't pop out at the loudness of my voice.

Jeb then cleared his voice. "Um... yes. Indeed," he he said awkwardly. "Well, around 15 years ago, me and some of my science colleges started the creation of the 'Perfect Beings'. We had known about the destruction of the Earth far before you were born. You, Max, and Iggy were about two at the time, but we had created... near clones of you guys. 'Iggy1' and 'Fang2' were sent to a Hawaiian facility at an early age, where they did further experiments. It is still unknown where they are. However, Max2, or Terra, as we know her now, was sent to a Japanese facility, where they had made radical changes. They had gotten the wings removed, and made her be able to process things with lightning-fast speeds, to insure her survival. It was only recently that I heard that they had made a, 'Proto-Dylan', if you will, to mate with 'Terra', and create the ultimate being. Then, we had figured-out that the bird genes that Terra still held within her would only allow her to have two or more children to ensure the survival of the bird-human species. However, this is only one step of the plan..." he said.

"What's the other step or steps?" Max asked.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Max. Fang," he said looking at the both of us, "You have to raise these children, and the triplets., he said slowly, "And your own children. There survival is your mission. You must protect these children with your lives. You will have to separate from the Flock, but you must keep them safe also. Davion and Iggy will lead the Flock. They're strong enough. You must take Phoenix, Neko and Nudge. They are even more of an effective, and deadly mix than Gaz and Iggy. You _must _trust me on this. There is no other way to survive. You will be leaving the Flock in eight months. The children will be born early, but they'll be fine. Max, Fang. The key to the Earth's survival is in those children, but the key to their survival is _you,_" he said stone-cold, and dead serious.

I gulped. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to. It just made so much sense. _Too much_ sense. How if I wasn't alive, then the world would end because of the fact that the children most likely wouldn't survive with just Max. How Terra looked so much like Max, and how Darren looked so much like Dylan, and how they always had tried to mate(still an 'ew' on that one) with each other. How Davion and Iggy would leave the Flock, how... how everything fit together. It was truth.

Max actually looked like she was about to cry, which, in turn, made me want to cry(but I didn't, of course, because I'm Fang). She turned to me and lunged and me, and she began to cry. It was too much for her. Max wouldn't be able to do this without me. I wouldn't be able to do it without her. We had to leave the Flock on our own, with just a bunch of infants. It was going to be _very_ hard... we didn't know how to take care of babies. We hardly even know how to take care of ourselves(staying healthy anyway).

**Yo, tell me what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong! In other words, REVIEW!**


	8. The Countdown Begins

**Hello again. I have to say, I like my story so far. I _think_ I did a good job piecing everything together. However, I'm not _sure_ if I did, so it would be terrific if you would tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. I've already mapped out the whole story, and will just be releasing the chapters daily or every other day, but, there is still room for changes in my story. So please, tell me what _you_ think I should be doing...**

**Chapter 8: Start The Countdown**

Max's P.O.V.

It all pieced together. It all made _so much_ sense. I hated it. Why couldn't they have come up with a different plan? Why couldn't they have just made it easier on all of us? Why couldn't they have just _left us out of it_?I was asking myself these things, just wanting everything to just go back to the way it was.

_Max... I know it hurts. But you're going to have to do it. You're going to have to fight your emotions with all of your mind. You're going to have to start using your mind more than your heart, your strength more than your passion... it's going to hurt... it is always going to hurt..._ the voice in my head said. Only this time it actually sounded like it cared. It wasn't just a lifeless tone. It was strange, and a new thing to me.

For once I didn't have anything witty to say to the voice, or anything to say _at all_ to the voice, I just let Fang hold me. I may have not been in favor of him at the time, but I _wanted_ someone to hold me. I _needed_ someone to hold me. I must have fallen asleep, because when I had opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom, and my head was on Fang's lap. "Why am I hear? Where's is Ella, Nudge, and Angel?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and gave me a light smile, but I could see on the inside he felt like crying. However, that wasn't a Fang thing to do, so he wouldn't. I just _knew_ he wouldn't. "You fell asleep. Everyone is outside playing Iggy's _Extreme Kickball_. I figured I should stay in so I could talk to you. We have _a lot_ to talk about," he said, letting his voice drift off towards the end.

"Yeah. I guess we do," I said weakly. Suddenly, I felt like crying again. It was very un-Max-like behavior, but I tried to ignore that fact.

Fang sighed. "It's a lot to take in... They're like our family... They _are _our family..." Fang said with absolutely no emotion involved in his voice. He had his head turned slightly away from me though... so I couldn't see his eyes...

I stared at him in shock. He had _never_ cried before. Not even when he had been beaten-up by Ari, or when the white-coats would grab him for a test. I can't say that _I_ didn't cry. I started to whale like a baby when ever a white-coat came _into the room _until I was seven. I guess I've matured a lot... "Fang, please don't cry! I've _never_ seen you cry! I don't _want_ to see you cry! You're supposed to be _my_ Rock, _my _Brick Wall!" I started screaming. The last thing I needed was for my Iron Defense to fail me.

Fang chuckled a little bit, "Max, every brick or iron wall is bound to come tumbling down eventually. Years of stress. Ages of standing tall. It was bound to happen sometime,"

I glared at him, suddenly filled with rage. "It doesn't matter! You have never cried before! _Never_!" I yelled.

"That's not true, Max," said calmly, "I have cried," he said, his eyes filling with more tears.

"Oh yeah? Then when was that?" I asked angrily.

"Right before I left," he told me.

When he had said that, my eyes had started to tear-up, but I tried my hardest to fight them off. If Fang couldn't be strong for me, I'd have to be strong for myself. I failed miserably. I erupted with tears. I hated myself for it, but the past few days had been overwhelming. Jeb had told me that I couldn't save the world, and that Fang was dead, I had went to go see Fang's body to find out it was a fake, I had _seen_ the real Fang, had _hated_ the real Fang, had _loved _the real Fang, I was supposed to have _children_ _with_ Fang, I was supposed to raise the_ children_ to become fighters _with_ Fang, and then Fang has to drop this freaking _bomb_ on me! It was too much! _Way_ to much! Plus, did you notice Fang was the cause of most of it!

I started sobbing again, "Shut-up, Fang!" I chocked out.

I heard him chuckle a little bit. I looked back up at him and tears were pouring down his face. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry I broke the promise. I'm sorry I can't be strong like I normally am. I'm sorry that you're in all of this mess. I'm sorry about your life. I'm sorry about the Flock's life. I'm sorry about anything that I did to you guys while I was gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a better person. I'm sorry that I don't talk more. I'm sorry about Dylan. I'm sorry about _everything_, Max," he said, chocking on a sob every sentence. He sounded like a three year old, "I feel like _I'm_ the reason why the Earth is so screwed-up, Max. Ever sense I left, I haven't been able to get my head together. I'm sorry I've failed you, Max." he said, "I'm sorry,"

Why did he have a way with making people feeling bad? It wasn't because he wore all black, but I think he just had a talent for it. He was crying like a baby, and he looked so pathetic(in the non-insulting way, of course). My motherly instincts immediately kicked-in, and I held his head to my chest(not the easiest task to do considering was, like, 9 inches taller than me). He just cried. For about thirty minutes, he cried.

Finally, he stopped crying and said, "I'm sorry," he chuckled a little bit, "I guess that was pretty pathetic, wasn't it?"

I laughed a little, "Yeah. But I'm sure you've been bottling that up for a while..." I said.

"17 years," he said. He then looked out the window, and seen Davion kick the ball so hard, it exploded. He sighed, "You know, where are going to have to tell them. Soon. They won't be able to work with it if we just leave... like I did..." he said, finishing the last part slowly.

"I know, Fang. And it's going to hurt them. Worse than _anything_ before..." I said slowly.

"I know it will," he said.

**Alright. Finished. I'm sorry if Fang's 'soft side' a little awkward. I didn't really know how to write that, so I just went with it. Review, please.**


	9. The Voice

**Okay. Let's do this.**

Fang's P.O.V.

After I got through cry- I mean having moisturized eyes, and Max was done being all motherly, she had left the room to go to the bathroom, or something. I can't really remember. That was when something had hit me... hard. No, it was not Dylan punching me in the gut, and it wasn't Davion from our nearly constant body-boxing matches. I actually couldn't tell _what_ it was. All I knew is that my head had started to hurt really bad. And when I say really bad, I mean it felt like my brain grew arms and hands, and started pounding on my skull to try to escape from the over-usage. It _hurt_. I clutched my head and tried to yell for help, but not a single sound came from my mouth. I could feel my head rattling, trying to think of the normal method I dealt with pain. I thought of Max. I know you're thinking one of these two things...

1. 'Aw, Fang! You're _so_ sweet!'

2. 'Fang... you're a pathetic... I'm going to _kill_ the author of this story...' **(A/N. MWAHAHA!)**

Well, actually I'm _not_ being sweet, and I'm _not_ being pathetic. I had been dealing with pain this way for a _long_ time. That's actually how _the whole Flock_ deals with their pain(I think I use that method the most though). We had to think about the leader that we're letting down when we feel pain and get hurt or die from it. However, this time, it didn't work. When I tried imagined Max, and how I was letting her down, I instead got an image of her being eaten by Chuck Norris. I know it seems random, and immature, but I _knew_ that I was hurting when I imagined that. Partially because _anybody_ imagining someone getting eaten by Chuck Norris is hurting in some way, shape, or form.

Finally a noise erupted from my throat, "AH!" I yelled out in pain, although it sounded more like a roar of anger than anything.

I seen Davion immediately snap his head in my direction through the window. I swear, the pain I was feeling in my head was hurting more than anything physical that I've ever been through. "GRAAH!" I yelled out in frustration. I hated being vulnerable. When I was crying - yes, I said it this time - the whole time I was thinking, _stop it Fang! You're being a stupid, pathetic, little kid! Man up!_ Obviously, I didn't until about thirty minutes, but still!

I heard Max yell my name, and the pain stopped hurting... Not because I heard Max's voice, but because I had passed out. Yeah, that's right, you heard it. Not only did the _Immoveable Brick Wall CRY_ today, but he also _passed-out _from _pain_! I had declared that the worst day of my life. Then, about a day later I changed it.

Max's P.O.V.

Is my life just a bad story made by a 18-year-old kid**(A/N. Yes)**? I know it's a strange question to ask considering... oh, who am I kidding, we _all_ have strange thoughts and ideas! Fang had thought of me being eaten my _Chuck Norris_! My thoughts are _normal_ compared to his thoughts!

"Fang!" I yelled. I knew it was him. No one else I knew growled when they were in pain. Wow... that sounded kind of stupid...

I hadn't really gone to the bathroom, like I told him I did, I had gone onto the couch, and just sat there. I didn't really feel like confronting Fang about what is going to need to be done in our slow and agonizing countdown for eight-and-a-half months. I had shot-up from the couch, and rocketed towards my room. I caught a glimpse of Davion flying(not literally) through the door, Neko shortly behind him, as I turned the corner to get to my room. However, I don't think either of them saw me...

Davion's P.O.V.

When I had heard Fang yell the first time, I had already been halfway to the door. A lot of things were going through my head at the time, but _one_ seemed to stand-out. What if Max had hurt him. There _was_ evidence. Fang had always said Max had a short temper. She could have been mad at him for leaving her. Fang had said that Max wasn't as strong as he was, but she knew how to fight better than him. Fang had also said that Max was very hard-headed, and didn't listen... maybe she didn't like his explanation for him leaving...

I was suddenly filled with rage as I slammed through the door. I ran into the room to see Fang passed-out, and Max standing over him. I lost it. I lunged towards her. She had her back turned, so she didn't have any time to react. I slammed her against a wall, flipped her around, and made the most threatening glare I could do. Fang had even told me it was enough to make _him_ scared. She still looked surprised, but soon attempted to break free of my grasp. Key word being _attempted_...

Neko ran up to Max and I, already transformed and ready to fight. She hissed at Max as her already sharp nails shot out. We were about to tear into her when something in me told me to stop. I sighed. I was acting without really knowing the details. I knew that in _some_ occasions it was necessary, but in most, it wasn't. I let her go, "Neko, I she didn't do anything," I announced. The 15-year-old girl looked up at me, looking sort of angry at me, but soon calmed, and went back into her normal state. "I'm sorry, Max," I apologized, "I seen one thing, and reacted to quickly," I explained.

Neko looked from me to Max, "Me too," she muttered.

Max still looked shaky, but answered with a firm voice, "It's okay. I would've done the same to you if I had seen you in that position," she took a moment to sigh, "I'm sure it looked like I had hurt Fang. Am I correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda. And again, I'm sorry. I won't do anything like that again to you," I said, actually telling the truth. I didn't really _trust_ Max. and I didn't _listen_ to Max, but my apology was sincere.

"It's okay," she said. I then heard her mutter something under her breath. However, I chose to ignore it.

I bent over and checked Fang's pulse. It was still there, and it was strong... _too_ strong. "His heart rate is rapid," I said blandly.

I seen her pull up one of his eyelids, and at first his eyes seemed okay. They weren't dialated or anything. But then I noticed that their color was _way_ off. They were a foggy green. "His eyes... his eyes are normally black..." Neko said.

"Davion! What is it! Why did you go running off like that?" I had heard Monique ask. I knew that everyone called her Nudge, but it didn't seem to fit her. It was almost as if I had known her name. It was Monique, like I had said up above, but it was still a very strange feeling...

Nudge's P.O.V.

When Davion and Neko had taken off, Iggy had seemed a little fazed, and ran after him too. Soon, I followed Iggy, and then the rest of the old and new Flock. I had ultimately ended up making it to Davion first, because of Iggy tripping on a rug. But can you really blame the guy, he's blind, and... okay, getting off-track...

"Davion! What is it! Why did you go running off like that!" I asked worried, and wondering why in the world _anyone_ would do that unless it was _very_ serious.

All of the sudden I noticed that Max, Neko and Davion were on the floor, hovering over Fang, seeming to do a body check. I panicked. _What if Fang expired! He had grown his hair out, and it did cover his neck now... what if Max hurt him because of how angry she was! What if... what if... Okay Monique... enough with the what if's... ask questions..._ I thought rapidly, feeling very worried and upset.

"What happened?" I asked calmly by that time the rest of the Flock had gotten there. Iggy and Phoenix were standing next to me. I leaned a little closer to Phoenix, and he flinched slightly. I had been talking to him when we were playing Iggy's_ Extreme Kickball_. He was actually pretty nice, and not very scary. He said that when he was in the Itex lab he had been referred to him as 'The Angel From Hell'. They had literally been calling him Satan, and all that junk. I really felt sorry for him. However, Iggy wouldn't tell me _anything_ about when he was little, and in the 'big-kid lab', as the White-coats in the toddler section of the lab used to call it. I had seen some of what it was like in there, but I had overheard Fang and Max talking about how it used to be _really_ bad when they were little kids.

"I'm not sure. By the time we got here, he was like this. He seems to be fine, don't worry. I'm sure he'll wake-up," Max said blandly, however, I could tell she was shocked and worried. After being with Max this long, it gets really easy to sense everything that she was going through. None of us, me, Iggy, Gazzy, or even _Angel_, were even _slightly_ fooled by her tough-girl act. But it's the thought that counts, right?

Fang's P.O.V.

I could hear _everything_. I could hear Max get smashed up against the wall by Davion, Neko's hiss and the slight high-pitched sound that her nails make when she uses them. I could hear the weariness in Max's voice after he put her down and Neko put away her cat tools. I could hear Davion's apology(I had been working with him to control his temper, but it hadn't been going to well). I could hear _everything_. I could _feel_ everything, so why couldn't I move. That's when I had heard it.

_Fang?_ I had heard a voice ask.

_Who are you!_ I questioned the voice impatiently. I didn't like people in my head.

_Alright, Fang. Listen. I need you to remember this, because Max won't._ The voice said, sounding as impatient as I was.

_What! No way! I don't even know who you are!_ I said, still arguing pointlessly with the voice.

_I'm Max's voice. That's all I'm going to give you. No real name, or anything like that._ It said in a hurry.

_Huh! Max's voice! How are you in MY head, if you're supposed to be in Max's head!_ I questioned.

_I AM in Max's head, but again, she won't remember what I have to say! That's why I'm telling YOU!_ It said, sounding more agitated by the second.

_HUH!_ I asked it weirdly. I didn't get a single thing it had just said.

It grumbled something then said, _Whatever! I don't have time for this! I'm going to get grounded for LIFE if I don't finish this soon. Just remember this, In eight-and-a-half months, when the twins are born, bring Max, Darren, Terra, the twins, and the triplets, Nudge, Phoenix and Neko to 1948, 16th st, NW, Sauk Rapids, Minnesota. I'm going to allow you to get up now. But you have to write it down when you get up!_

I had wanted to say something mouthy and smart, but something told me not to. _Alright... will do_. I had said, the black starting to fade into color.

"Fang!" I heard Max say as I started to come to. I ignored her for the moment and got up to look for a piece of paper.

"Fang!" she yelled, obviously annoyed that I completely ignored her. I still payed her and the others no attention, despite their constant calling of my name. I quickly found a piece of paper on the desk in Max's current room. However, I needed a pencil or pen.

"Does anyone have a pencil or pen?" I asked.

Davion, who was still staring at me strangely, picked a pen of the counter in Ella's room, and tossed it at me.

"Thanks, bro," I said, as I started to write down the address. When I finished, I folded up the paper, stuffed it in my pocket and then walked over to Max.

"Your voice just came to me, and asked me to write down an address. I'm assuming it's a safe house up north," I whispered. I didn't want anyone to hear.

She shook her head lightly, "Alright..." she whispered. However, one of us didn't have are mental block on. I'm still not sure _who_ it was, but it had a great affect on how things would go...

Max's P.O.V.

I knew that things would go down hill quickly when I heard Angel say, "Why do you guys need a safe house for only ten people?" Yeah... it was going to go _fast_...

**Yo, review the chapter please.**


	10. Fight

**What's up!Besides the fact that this story is going almost nowhere, I would like you to tell me what YOU want to happen, all right? Good. Review.**

Max's P.O.V.

"Why do you guys need a safe house for only ten people?" Angel had asked.

I panicked. I had let my mental block reopen. I was _never_ going to say _anything_ to Fang about it though. "Well, um..." I stuttered.

"We're leaving in eight and-a-half months." Fang said, letting no emotion leave from his voice.

"Do you have you to put it so _blunt_!" I asked him angrily, wondering how he could do something so stupid. He shouldn't have just told them like that!

He looked over at me. I could tell that the two years without leadership from me had made him _think_ he was in charge."Yes, I do," he said in very seriously.

"No, ya don't!" I yelled back at him.

"Max, I don't time for this. _We_ don't have time for this! We are going to have to tell them what exactly is happening," he said calmly, but you could tell that he was loosing his patience.

"I believe you already told them!" I yelled, getting impatient with Fang's 'leader' act.

He growled, "You are so hard to deal with sometimes!" he yelled loudly.

"You are _even_ _harder _to deal with!" I yelled back at him.

Fang was about to say something, but then his eyes glazed over...

Fang's P.O.V.

_ Fang! Stop arguing with Max! __**None**__ of us have time for this! I'll reach Max too, you just have to stop first, otherwise she won't stop, _my/Max's voice yelled at me. I didn't enjoy being yelled at, I didn't enjoy being told what to do, but I knew that I had to.

"Max, I'm sorry. But we should probably tell them. Right now," I said, forcing a calm voice.

I saw Max's eyes glaze over, and she quickly answered, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. We should tell them," she said, drone-like.

"Hello? 'Them' is right here!" Davion said impatiently.

"Yeah, care to tell us what's up?" Iggy asked, sounding sort of angry.

_ Of course_ the two future leaders would be questioning us. I sighed, but let Max take over.

Max's P.O.V.

"Well..." I started, "It all started around 15 years ago..." I proceeded to tell them the whole story and Jeb's plan, or all that he told us of it, "I'm sorry guys, but we're going to have to leave," I finished.

I looked over at Nudge. She looked like she was about to cry. She was being taken away from part of her family, and being adopted(technically speaking) into another part of her family. Plus, she kind of had a thing for Ig, and whatever chances she had with Iggy were pretty much being taken away.

Nudge's P.O.V.

Max stepped up on her tippy-toes to reach Fang's ear, and whispered something into it. He nodded, and then Max waved me over, leading me to our temporary room. I tried to act my best to be tough, but it was really hard.

"So what's up, Max?" I asked, blinking my eyes rapidly to stop the tears. I didn't want to leave my family. I didn't want to leave Iggy.

"Monique," she started. I was kind of startled when she called me by my _real_ name. No one besides Ig and Davion had called me that... "Monique. It's okay. You're with me, you don't have to worry about it. You can let you're feelings out," she said calmly.

Still, I didn't dare show a sign of weakness. "Max, this is going to be hard on all of us. I shouldn't cry or mope around about something that effects everyone," I said, my voice solid. I don't know _why_ I act like that when I'm really upset, but I do.

Max smiled at me. I really appreciated her doing that, because it was on such rare occasions that she smiled. "That's my Nudge," she said, well, nudging me.

I had given her a weak smile, "Thanks," I murmured.

Fang's P.O.V.

While Max was giving Nudge some sort of pep talk, I had to try to calm down an enraged Iggy, a crying Angel, and a _even harder_ crying Jacob. I cringed when I heard him start to cry. Even if it had only been a year, I still had grown a soft spot for the little guy. However, I knew I needed to tune everything out before I was going to calm down, or help anyone. I quickly decided that I probably will need Davion. I looked over at him and gave him a face that asked for help, but he seemed detached from the _real_ world, and was too busy living in his own. I knew he was contemplating why _he_ was going to be a co-leader for _his_ future flock. I sighed inwardly, and tuned myself back into the world, trying to understand what Iggy was ranting about.

"Iggy, calm down," I suddenly snapped at him, "If you're going to be a leader, you can't be spending all of your time whining how things aren't fair!" I really didn't mean to snap at him like that, but it was true, he wasn't going to become a leader acting the way he was.

Iggy stared at me, obviously angry. "That's the thing! I'm not _going_ to be a leader!" he growled.

"If you want everyone you care about to die, go ahead!" I yelled at him. Iggy had been getting on my nerves for 15 long years, and I had had enough of it.

"Maybe I do! Then, at least, everyone will be in the same place _except you_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

I can tell you right now that if I hadn't built up so much patience with him, he would've been out-cold; five seconds flat. I took a deep breath and said, "Iggy, you _really_ need to calm down. You aren't setting a good example to the others," I said, referring to the flock that him and Davion would be running in just eight short months.

"I don't care if I'm setting a bad example! You think you can barge in here, say that you're sorry to Max and everyone else, and think they're all going to forgive you!" he yelled, "Well, Max and the others might have gone for it, but I'm not!" he yelled, throwing his hand up, and his face getting red. I was keeping myself mentally and physically calm... until I heard him say, "You're nothing but lying, dirty _trash_, that only causes pain!" wait for it, "I bet you don't even love Max!" he yelled.

I sort of expected him to take it back, but when he didn't, I lost it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I lost control of my thoughts, and my actions. I lunged at Iggy, tackling him the ground. Even with his enhanced color ability, and excellent hearing, he still didn't feel me coming. "Rah!" I yelled as we hit the carpet. I heard Jacob and Angel start to cry even louder, and Max run down the hall to check out what was happening.

Iggy was fighting back, but I was unleashing on him. Saying I didn't love Max was likea _horrible_ idea. "If you say that again I'll break your neck!" I yelled, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Gra!" he growled, as he wrestled for me to get off of him. He punched me in the face so hard that I literally _flew_ off of him. When he had gotten that strong? I don't know.

Iggy continued his assault, when he ran towards me. It took him about 2.6 seconds to reach me, but I was up on my feet by that time, and was ready for an attack. He punched me, square in the jaw. I took a few steps back, and punched back. Harder. It connected to his stomach, and he let out a huge amount of air. I took the opportunity to try to attempt a roundhouse kick on him, but failed miserably. He regained his composure, blocking my incoming foot precisely with with forearm. I quickly pulled away my foot, but he smashed me into the face once more. I stumbled back another few steps, and Iggy progressed, obviously _thinking_ that not being with the flock had weakened my fighting skills, and superior intellectual ability. However, in all honesty, it had _increased_ those abilities. I hate to say it, but I was probably a better fighter than Max at that point.

"Come on, Iggy. Is that all you got?" I teased.

He growled, and charged at me again. He sent a blind right hook(heh heh. Get it? because he's... **JOKE ABORDED!**), but I dodged it with ease. He sent his left my way, but I dodged that one. I let him keep throwing punches towards me until he was visibly tired. That's when things started to get a little out of hand...

Iggy's P.O.V.

I hated him at that point in time. I knew that I had went over the line when I said that he didn't love Max, but I was just so _angry_. My _big brother_(metaphorically speaking) leaving for two years with just a crummy letter to give, coming back and expecting everything to go back to _normal_. Expecting for us to just except that he was back. And then, dropping a bomb like that on us! That was just totally out of line. Plus, _me? A leader!_ I didn't want to do it. I _really _didn't want to do it. But deep inside, I knew I had to. I just needed to get some of my rage out at the time. However, that ended up hurting more than I had intended it to.

I was getting tired of throwing punches, and Fang dodging them. I wanted to stop, but something just wouldn't _let _me. Both me and Fang heard Max, Nudge, and the rest of the old and new flock shouting for us to stop. But I didn't have any intentions of stopping and I knew that Fang didn't either. "Stop dodging you pansy! Take a punch!" I yelled, and, instead of dropping the tempo of my punches, I picked it up. Finally, I had sensed Fang miss a beat of dodging, probably because he noticed the wall coming up, and I slammed my fist in his chest. It knocked the wind out of him, forcing him to take a second to regain it. But before he could, I picked him up by his torso while running, using him as almost as a cushon as I ran him threw the house. Yes, the house. We were outside, and I was punching the heck out of Fang. As I pulled my arm up for another blow to the face, he pushed me off of him, and disappeared to about five yards in front of me. Well, pretty much disappeared. He was _really_ fast.

"Rah!" I yelled after gaining my composure. I was about to rush towards him again, but I had realized something that wasn't right about Fang. One, he wasn't trying to hurt or _kill _me, like he normally would in a fight, he was standing completely still. Two, I had just remembered that Fang could tear me to pieces if he wanted to(Davion had told me how vicious Fang had gotten, and could be in fights). And three, Fang hadn't attacked sense Max had said to stop. He was both proving his point, and trying to make a better leader out of me. It freaking ticked me off.

"Fight back!" I yelled, charging at him once more. I ran at top speed, and jumped up to kick his face in, but he swiftly dodged it. I used the sounds of the shifting grass to figure where he was. I shifted my weight, turned my body and snapped out my leg to connect with his face, but he pulled a Matrix, and bent back like _freaking_ _Neo_. I spent the next ten minutes trying to hit him, but with no such luck.

He kept dodging. He wouldn't fight back. It made be _furious_. "I said 'fight back' you piece of trash!" I yelled angrily. I could literally feel my head shaking and my face getting heated up from my anger. Fang simply just shook him head 'no'. "RAH!" I screamed angrily. Fang continued to just stand, as I started to rush towards him again. I pounced on him, and started punching, and punching, and punching. However, he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't attack me. I started punching slowly, and less hard. I eventually rolled off of him, and started pounding the ground. I hated him. I knew it. But I knew that he was right. I looked up, and I seen that Fang had disappeared from where he was at.

I stood up straight, trying my best not to pass out from me being so lightheaded from anger. My blood pressure probably had sky-rocketed. I looked at him with hate-filled, and yet, thankful eyes. "Why do you always have to be right?" I asked.

"Because," he started, "I'm Fang," he said.

Darn him! I wished I could have gone back in time, and stopped me and Max for ever asking him why he _always_ had to be right. "Oh shut-up, Fnick," I said, referring back to almost 3 years ago...

Max's P.O.V.

I was horrified. The whole fight, I was horrified. Iggy wasn't the only one who Davion had told how vicious and heartless Fang could be during a fight. However, he had also told me that Fang had grown _very _patient, even in fighting. However, all I had been thinking about at the time was the vicious part. Well, that's me! The worrying mother-bird that doesn't want the father bird to eat one of our own. Even when I had noticed that Fang wasn't fighting back, I was still worried sick, and had been screaming at them to stop.

When Iggy had finally figured out that Fang wasn't going to fight back, I came rushing down towards Fang. He looked pretty banged up, but unfazed. I was surprised. Even _I_ would've been 'ouch-ing' and 'ooh-ing' after getting smashed in the face that many times by Iggy. Ig ain't exactly _weak_, you know. He's actually pretty tough. "Fang, are you okay?" I asked, checking out some cuts and bruises he got.

"I'm fine," he muttered. I could tell he was angry at Iggy, but just wasn't saying anything. I knew that he had been trying to train Iggy for leadership without him knowing it, but it _had_ to be something serious for Fang to attack _anyone_ in the Flock.

"Why were you guys fighting?" I questioned him.

"For no reason," he said.

"You weren't fighting for nothing, now tell me why you were fighting!" I had said, raising my voice a little. The only people that could hear us were Iggy, and Nudge, so I figured it would be fine if he said whatever caused the fight.

"No," he said.

I glared at him. "Tell me," I hissed.

"I said 'no', Max," he said, completely unfazed my hiss.

"Now!" I said, raising my voice a little higher.

"Max, it's none of your business, now stop asking me!" he snapped. I could tell he was angry with me. His eyes had _never_ showed that much emotion in them.

I sighed."Okay, Fang," I said, quietly. I hugged onto him. Not really sure why, but I felt like it was needed.

I was half expecting him to hug back, and half expecting him rip my head off, but he did neither. He just sat there. I looked over at Nudge, who was glaring at Iggy, who was looking down, seeming ashamed of himself. I had the sudden feeling that it was only going to get worse. That it wouldn't be Fang and Iggy's last fight. And, of course, it wasn't.

Fang's P.O.V.

Life, Love, Happiness. It's all a joke. Death, Pain, and Sorrow are the only things that exist. You may not agree with me now, but soon, very soon, you will... ha ha, yeah. Charming, right?

**But Fang, you said you weren't emo! Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted later today. Please leave a review! Oh, and there was no real point in Fang saying that, so just ignore it, I guess.**


	11. Broken Trust

**Ah! Only ONE person reviewed last chapter! You guys better start caring! I know you're out there, and I'm not just writing for me, you know!**

Max's P.O.V.

Why do you have to be so emo, Fang? Well, whatever, I should probably continue to tell the story...

As I was saying, my feelings were wrong on about how bad it would get, because it ended up being even worse. However, like a tornado, the storm seemed to calm before it got worse. It had been a week sense the fight. Nothing had really happened, just Jeb trying to calm down the kids, Fang and I arguing, and Fang and Iggy arguing. Other than that, it wasn't much.

It was five o' clock in the morning and I thought I was the only one up, so I went upstairs(not to mention I was in my sleeping clothes... you'll see in a sec) to sit and think about what was happening. I sprawled myself out on the couch and just thought. That was, until I heard the toilet flush, and faint footsteps going across the hardwood floor. It was Fang. I didn't really pay any attention to that fact until he was right in front of me, looking at me strangely.

"Max, why are you only in your panties and bra?" Fang asked, "Not that it bugs me, but..." he said, starting to drift off.

I looked down at myself, rolled my eyes, and blushed. I felt _so_ embarrassed. I looked back up at Fang slowly. "If you ever speak of this again, I'll tell _everyone_ a detailed, and descriptive story about what happened on April 11, 2010," I said in a very calm voice.

Fang froze up, but then seemed to relax. "Why would you tell them something that would embarrass us _both_?" he asked.

I smirked devilishly and said, "There is no shame when taking someone down with you," I squinted my eyes at him, daring him to say _anything_ back to me.

"But you liked it. You didn't-" he started, but I got up quickly, and put my hand over his mouth.

"T-rated, Fang! Not M-rated!" I whispered. Don't ask _why_ I said that, but I did. Besides, it was enough to shut him up.

He pulled my hand down from his mouth and said, "Whatever. Just get dressed before Iggy comes out." He let go of my hand, "You _know_ what happened last time..." he said, drifting off.

**~UNECASSARY FLASH BACK~**

_ "Fang! Get out of here!" I yelled angrily._

_ "But this is my room! What are you doing in here anyway!" Fang asked, raising his voice. I was surprised when no one woke-up._

_ "I was looking for your deodorant, because Total ate mine!" I yelled._

_ "Why would you want my deodorant half-naked! You've never cared how you smelt before! You don't even use your deodorant!" Fang yelled back at me. Then, his eyes got a little bit wider, just enough for me to notice. "You're about to go on a date with that Sam kid! Ha! Wait till Iggy hears about this!" he said, smirking slightly as he ran to Iggy's room._

_ "No! Fang, don't!" I yelled after him._

_ That's when I heard Iggy say, "Max is half-naked! What did you do to score that! Wait... I want to see!" I was freaking out, and was kind of angry. Even Iggy! Of course, not the way Sam did_(that's what I was thinking at the time! It's called infatuation people!)_. Although, it wasn't the best thing for __Iggy to say 'see', because when he said that, I knew he meant 'feel'._

_ "Dang it, Fang!" I screamed, running into my room and slamming the door. I then locked it, and put all of my pressure on the door... that's when I realized I was in Fang's room again..._

I shuttered at the thought of the memory. Stupid, perverted Iggy. I did a girlish(I had to do it to keep quiet) run towards the downstairs door. I opened it, and went to go change.

Fang's P.O.V.

I chuckled a little when Max ran to the door, and went downstairs. I tried to ignore the fact that a 17-year-old girl(not to mention the love of my life) was prancing around in nothing but her top and underwear unsuccessfully. I rolled my eyes at myself, sitting down on the couch and resting my head. I had noticed that Max and I were avoiding each other. Max because of me leaving her and the Flock, and me for having to go through all of this 'save the world' crap. Both things were enough to drive a person mad.

Max came up about ten minutes later. Who would've known that even a tom-boy mutant bird-girl takes _forever_ to get dressed. Jeez! "Took you long enough," I said, rolling my eyes as she took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Oh, shut-up," she said, rolling her eyes back at me.

There was a few moments of silence before I decided to ask her, "Why are you up so early?"

"To think," she answered.

"About what?" I asked.

"About things," she said, shifting a little.

"What kind of things?" I asked, trying to pry into what she was thinking by looking into her chocolate brown eyes(I can do that because I'm Fang and happy). No, I'm not a pansy. Yes, I'm pretty sure that I've said I love her eyes. Especially after not seeing them for so long, but I can tell what she's thinking in her eyes. It's strange, I know, but I can do it to pretty much everyone.

She twitched a little when she figured out what I was trying to do. "Stop it, Fang!" she snapped.

I played innocent, "What are you talking about?" and failed miserably.

"Oh, shut-up. Don't even try to pull that bull on me!" she said, sounding angry.

I straightened my composure. I didn't want to get into another argument with her. I actually _hate_ arguing, but I do it. Don't know why though. I guess I'm just trying to protect what I think is right. "Listen, Max. I just want to know what's going on," I said seriously, "There's a lot going on, and I think it would help the two of us if we just share what we're thinking.

She sighed, "I know, Fang. I know," she said.

"Well then tell me," I said.

She ignored the fact that I had unintentionally ordered her and said, "I don't know if I can trust you with my feelings anymore, Fang," she said, looking me straight in the eyes.

I was kind of shocked when she said that. "What you mean you don't know if you can trust me!" I asked, kind of angry(Ha!), "You've trusted me for _years_! For your whole life, even!" I snapped. I didn't really mean to, but I did. Her not trusting me would actually turn out to hit me harder than first thought...

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was awake. The whole time I was awake. I don't think I ever actually 'sleep'. I don't know what to call it. When I'm 'asleep', I can still here everything that's going on. _Everything. _There was nothing that escaped me. So, I again, I don't really know what to call my version of 'sleep'. All I know is that it would come in handy later on. I hadn't told Fang or the other big-kids my other powers(yes, I have more), just my telekanisis. Anyway, because of my ability, I could here Maxie and Fang.

I heard Fang and Maxie arguing upstairs. It scared me when they argued. Fang was a lot taller than Maxie, but Maxie was 'feisty'... or something like that. I think that's what Uncle Iggy said...

I could feel emotions coming from Maxie _and_ Fang. Maxie's seemed to be more sad, while Fang's was anger. I started to cry a little when I felt the mixture of emotions that they were feeling. I don't like my most-used power very much. Oh, I must've forgot to tell you about my third power. I can feel emotions. I don't really care for that one though. But Maxie and Fang tell me it's important, I still don't really like it though...

They were asking each other things like, 'Why don't you trust me?', and 'Why should I trust you?'. They were arguing for almost an hour until I heard a humungous 'SMACK' sound, and a cry of pain... or fear... I knew that Fang had lost his temper... but what I felt from Fang afterward, was amazingly painful. It made me feel so horrible inside, I couldn't explain it. It was too much for me, and I passed out.

Max's P.O.V.

I just got 100 new fans on Facebook! Yah! Why do I care? Because, Fang and I are raising awareness of Fang's blog, so we can get more people on our side for the upcoming... actually, I won't spoil it for whoever is reading this.

Oh great, now I feel down because of how vividly I remember the feelings I was experiencing at the time. I asked Fang if he could write this part, but he doesn't even want to remember it, yet alone write about it...

"Max, please! You can trust me!" Fang begged.

"I might be able to! But I'm not sure yet, Fang!" I said to him. I had a sick feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen. I was right.

"Max! I _love_ you!" Fang said, "Why wouldn't you be able to trust someone who _loves_ you!" he asked.

I didn't answer. "Why!" he pressed.

"Because, I'm not even sure if you do, Fang!" I snapped. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, and the side of my cheek hurt really, _really_ bad.

I looked up at Fang with horror-filled eyes, and he looked at me with the same. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I wasn't because of pain, but it was because of the mixture of emotions I was feeling. It was pain(emotionally), anger, sorrow, confusion, and fear all mixed in one.

Fang looked like he was about to cry, although he didn't. I knew he wouldn't anyway. Fang stood still. He didn't dare say anything, and he didn't dare move an inch. His eyes were wide-open, emotion for once relevant in them. He looked down at me, and he tried to reach out to help me up, but fear took over. I was actually _scared_ of Fang. What Davion had told me about Fang had scared me so bad, it was hard to even be around him when he was calm. "Ah! Get away from me!" I screamed, scrambling away from him. "Help! Iggy, help!" I screamed, crying.

Fang looked at me, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He opened and closed it a few more times, before Iggy came out, ready to fight. "What happened, Max!" he asked.

I was too scared and shocked to say any more, and just managed to point at Fang. I can only imagine now what that must have felt like for him for me to pretty much refer to him as a beast of some sort; just pointing at him. Iggy looked up at Fang, rage evident in his non-seeing eyes.

Fang started to shake his head, "No. No, no, no! No! Why! No!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran out the door. Iggy followed after him, but not before waking Jeb and my mom. All I can remember after Mom and Dad getting up was the fear I had. I was so scared, I was shaking. The Great Maximum Ride, brought to her knees by a slap that didn't even sting for more than five minutes. Pathetic...

**I hope you liked this chapter! This is where the _true_ story is going to start to kick up. I can guarantee you'll like it after this! Well, hopefully...**


	12. The Angel of Death

**People reviewed last time... now I have nothing to spaz at you guys about... hm... I, somehow, feel empty... enjoy the chapter...**

**Fang's P.O.V. **

I hadn't noticed that Iggy was following me; I was too busy asking myself '_why in the __**world**_ _did I just do that!_'. Well, that and several other things. So many things were going through my head, it hurt. Last time I felt like that was when I left. And it seemed as if I would do it again. Leave. Just as simple as that. I had _never_ faced my emotional problems face to face before, I figured 'why start now?'. You see, that's how leaving the first time for me happened. I left because I didn't want to consult Max about my problems. I was too afraid of the outcome. I thought it might lead to us breaking-up, or something of that nature. You know how misunderstood I am.

Anyway, I'm getting off track, I'll stop now...

**Serious Fang's P.O.V.**

I was flying as fast as I could. The last thing that was on my mind was how much leaving again would hurt Max and the Flock, or even the world. I didn't care. I really just _didn't care_. It was selfish, but after what I had done, I felt like killing myself. I know some people might have been on my side, and thought that what she had said was really hurtful, and I'm not going to lie, I felt like crying(but I'm Fang. Don't forget that!), but you weren't in my head. If you were in my head, you would want to kill yourself too. When I had hit her, I was being selfish, and not even paying attention to the feelings that she was feeling at the time. I had left her and I knew that it would lessen her trust in me tremendously, but it was all about _my_ feelings. _Me, me, me_. I hated myself for it. However I knew that killing myself over some stupid mental disorder(I'll explain in a little bit) that I had wasn't the solution. So I planned on going to the cliff that the hawks were to blow-off steam. I never did make it there though...

"Fang!" I heard an angry voice yell at me from behind. _Iggy, leave me alone, I'm not exactly stable right now..._ I thought angrily.

I started to fly faster, and I could tell that Iggy had sped-up too. "Iggy, stop following me!" I yelled, "I need time to think!"

"Time to think of what!" he asked angrily, "Time to think of how hard you're going to hit Max _next time_!" he yelled, speeding up even more.

"Iggy, I'm warning you! Get away from me!" I yelled, my voice starting to get deadly.

"You don't hit Max and then think that you're going to get away with it!" he yelled angrily.

I noticed that he was really close, so I dive-bombed towards the ground. Iggy followed me. I flew at a curved angle so I wouldn't smash into the ground, but Iggy went straight down. I thought he was going to smash into the ground until he suddenly pulled up, and did a mid-air front-flip, and landed on his feet, looking as angry as ever.

"I knew that you didn't love Max!" he yelled. Those were the first words that he said. They were, for some reason, more hurtful than when Max said it, and when he said it the last time. Maybe because I was questioning it myself the same thing, and he had caught me off-guard, and when I was vulnerable to verbal assault.

"Shut-up! Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!" I yelled, shaking my head. I didn't know _what_ was going on with me... which meant I knew _exactly_ what was going on with me...

**Max's P.O.V.**

I'm sorry I'm intervening in this, but Fang doesn't want to say what he did. What I'm about to tell you now is something that has scarred Fang and Iggy relationship for life...

Fang balled up his fists, and spread out his wings, "Shut-up!" he yelled in a demonic voice. Within a second, he was in front of Iggy's face, but Fang's face was down. "Shut-up," he whispered, still having his demonic voice. He looked up, and his eyes were Satan's black.

Iggy's eyes widened at two different things. One, the fact that he could _see_ the color coming off of Fang's eyes, and everything else for that matter. And two because of Fang. He had always kidded about Fang being the Angel of Death(because he was emo-looking and the black wings... yeah), but at this time, he could describe Fang as nothing else other than that. This must have been what Davion was talking about...

Iggy was terrified. He could hardly move. Fang, or the 'dark side' of him(that sounded lame), however, was enjoying every second of it. Fang was still conscious, and was partly in control, but not in _total_ control. He was filled with hate for Iggy. He did not care if Iggy died while he was fighting him, he did not care if _he_ died while fighting Iggy. All he cared about was inflicting pain. More pain than he's ever caused _anyone_ before. He had to deal out both physical and emotional pain to do that. Fang was already planning it in his head, even as he was starring at Iggy. This was a side of Fang that only Davion had seen... and he had only seen it once...

_ It was back on Fang and Davion's first Itex raid together. Fang had been fighting a white-coat that had injected himself with a syringe of some sort, and had gained enough power to beat Fang. Fang seemed to know the white-coat and he was giving him all he got, but for some reason, that wasn't enough. Fang was furious when the white-coat had said some unknown words to Fang. Fang seemed like he had snapped, and he quickly overpowered the super-powered white-coat. But that was not the end. Fang had jumped atop the white-coats chest, and straddled it, while punching his face repeatedly, laughing a manically. He had kept punching, but at this point, Fang was crying. Davion wasn't sure why Fang had, but he knew that Fang had completely lost it when the white-coat said those words. Davion tried to pull him off, but he kept punching. After awhile the punches were louder, and more gruesome-sounding. The white-coat's face was actually almost non-existent Fang had blood all-over his hands, and chunks of meat bunched-up into his fists. Fang brought up his hands, and rubbed part of the blood on his face. He let out a roar of anger, and misery, and started laughing again. It was as if Satan had possessed him. Davion was in total fear as Fang kept laughing. Fang eventually passed-out._

Fang had noticed that it was happening again, and tried to fight it. Who knew that just fighting it could hold back what would have been done to Iggy...

"Max isn't here Iggy," Fang said in a demonic, double-voice typed... thing. "Nothing is going to stop me this time," he growled. He lifted his fist up right into Iggy's stomach. Iggy, who wasn't expecting him to attack so fast, blew out air fast, spitting out blood, and struggling to regain the lost breath. By the time he did, it was too late. Fang had already begun his next attack...

Iggy, after regaining composure, immediately started listening for slight movements. He froze in fear when he had felt hair graze past his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was even possible for a _bird-kid_ to move that fast! He felt the wind from the force of Fang's kick for a millisecond before it connected to the back of Iggy's skull. He immediately fell to the ground, and in the blink of an eye, Fang was straddling Iggy's chest, punching furiously. Iggy, who was never one to be pushed around, struggled under the weight of Fang's punches and body. "Rah!" he cried-out as he slipped under Fang, and did back-flip so that he was in front of Fang so fast that Fang hadn't realized it at first.

Iggy grabbed onto Fang's hair, and started punching him in the head repeatedly The sad thing for Iggy was that as fast as he had gained control, he had lost it. Iggy had made the mistake of letting go of Fang's hair. Fang grabbed onto Iggy's legs, and pulled them forward, so that Iggy would fall backwards, Iggy smashed his head on the hard ground, causing him to fade in and out of consciousness He started to spin Iggy around. At first it was slow, and Iggy was being dragged on the dirt and grass around him, kicking-up dust. Then, slowly it got faster and faster until Iggy was being held at Fang's chest level. That's when Fang let go. Iggy went flying into a tree, and because of him already drifting in and out of consciousness, he couldn't defend his head from smacking into the tree. Iggy was still willing to fight, but it was hard with his probable concussion. Iggy, eventually, just passed-out.

Fang smiled at this. Finally, he would cause Iggy _true_ pain. None of the Flock knew that Fang had developed a new power. It was pretty much a two in one deal, but one was bad. That one would be becoming that... beast... that he became, and the other his ability to search into people's dreams. But that's not it. He could _attack_ them in their dreams. Whoa! Freddie Kruger! But that's Fang, he's pretty much the _Angel of Death._ It's a mental disability, really, but it's deadly. Fang pretty much had reached a new level of psychological abilities that Angel didn't even posses. However, the downside to his ability was the part of his brain that was giving him his new ability was pushing on his basic decision-making skills. Which, in turn, caused him to have little to no control over his emotions. Thus, Fang's other, more violent, side.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

All right. I suppose I should be the one writing this... sorry, I just didn't want to relive it, Iggy and I still are piecing our(brotherly) relationship together... I guess I should tell you what happened after I entered his unconscious mind...

"Hello, Iggy?" I said in an eerie tone, "Come out, come out," I said in my 'normal' voice, "**Wherever you are!**" I finished in a deep and _Satanic_ tone. I don't really know how, but I was good at that.

"Fang? What has happened to you?" I heard Iggy ask in a fearful tone.

I smirked, and traced his voice to wherever he was. Within a second, he was on his knees, scrambling away from me. I had started laughing at him, then, all of the sudden, I was filled with anger. I felt like destroying _everything_. Even _Max_. I wasn't sure why, and the fact that I even thought that makes me cringe, but I had. As 'The Angel of Death', I guess that it's my job. To kill relentlessly, brutally, and without feeling. Still, living in constant fear that that side of me will show again is pointless...

"I'm not sure, **but I like it!**" I said, switching from normal to demonic. "It makes me feel..." I started, "Powerful..." I said. I start to walk over to Iggy, and frantically moved away from me. I bent over, and touched his forehead with the tips of my fingers. It was really weird how these things were coming to me naturally... Iggy gasped, and I started to see even further into his sub-conscious mind. I laughed as seen Nudge. I laughed again when I had seen a memory of him holding Nudge after I had left. Something tugged at me when I had thought of when I left, but I ignored it... or at least _that_ side of me ignored it...

I started snickering in a deranged manner, as I started to screw with his memories. Making him think that Nudge hated him. Making him think that Gazzy doesn't look up to him, making him think that his mom and dad actually loved him for who he was, and things of that such. Things that would ruin his life emotionally. And then I thought going to do something that even my 'dark side'(lame) had to think over twice. Erase any memory he had of me? I know it didn't seem that harsh, but I know Iggy better than anyone in the world does, and he knows me almost as much as Max. We were like brothers, I had his back, and he had my back... so why was I doing this? I asked myself that over and over again, however, I kept coming back to the same conclusion. Revenge.

I had come to the conclusion to do it. I didn't want _anyone_ who thought I didn't love Max to even _look_ at me. Do you now see how twisted-up my thought pattern was while I was like that? Well, I hope you do. Because I had done it. Nothing would stop me. He would remember nothing of me. That's when I had left his sub-conscious mind and went back to reality, where Iggy was passed-out next to a tree. I looked at his limp body, and felt disgusted.. disgusted that I had touched such filth. _Maybe I should just take it all away from him. Maybe I should end his life. _I thought. Such dark thoughts make me cringe now, but at that time, that was actually my normal thinking pattern.

I looked over at his limp body once more, and I walked over to it. I lifted him up with one hand by his shirt collar, and raised my hand. I was about to jam my fist into his chest when something in my brain went off. It was me. The _real_ me. My other side fought back very hard, but in the end I won. I sighed as sight seemed to became more relevant and I regained control of my muscles and actions. I smiled slightly at my accomplishment, but it was short-lived when I suddenly passed-out

**Sorry that took so long. I actually had it pretty much done for a while, but I was unable to get on the computer for a decent amount of time to finish it. So here, it's done. Read and Review please. Oh, and if you have questions about Fang's mental condition because I didn't explain well enough. Write it in the review, or send me a PM. Okay, bye.**


	13. Trouble Begins

**Wassup peoples! I think you guys are a little confused about Fang's 'dark side'(still lame). You guys are hating **_**Fang's**_** actions, even though it really isn't Fang controlling himself. I guess I didn't explain it well enough. If you want to know about why 'Fang' was acting the way he was, ask me in your review, or send me a P.M. I'll explain.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in a corner, shivering and crying. It had been four hours sense Fang had hit me, and Iggy had ran after him. It was about 30 minutes after they had left, that I had felt something bad. It was so... evil, that I could feel it. I know, creepy, and a big cliche', but I think that we are the ones who _invented_ the freaking things! I mean, a hard-headed, strong-willed girl, her tall, dark, and handsome best friend fall in love? BEST FRIEND! Also, the girl's 'family' is a bunch of escaped experiments? Are you serious! I have just proven that our life is just a _big_ cliche'... Well, enough of my weird cliche' rant... another one... really?

Anyway, that wasn't the point. The point was that I was acting like a total marshmallow in front of the old and new Flock. _That_ was going to put a good impression on them. It actually showed how helpless I can be when my _both_ co-leaders aren't with me. I could hardly find the will to live without Fang, and the only reason that I did is because Iggy helped. Now that both of them weren't there with me, I was panicking. I was afraid that Fang had lost it like Davion said that he probably would, and killed Iggy, or hurt him severally. Which meant the worst would have to happen to him. And I would've had to be the one to do it. I had started crying even harder at that thought. Such a marshmallow. Gr.

Nudge had tried to comfort me, heck, even Neko tried to, but they failed miserably. Nudge was crying too when Davion told the whole Flock what had most likely happened. Neko was worried about Iggy and Fang. I hadn't been told the _whole_ story about Fang's 'Angel of Death' junk, so I was hurt that Fang would even consider such a thing. Killing his _brother. _For us, it was unheard of. We've heard of betrayal, we've been through betrayal, but doing that... it was _horrible_.

I hadn't planned on stopping crying, but what Phoenix had said next had severally upset me. "Fang is in danger. He needs help. Now," he said, almost out of no where.

"What! Why would _we_ help _him_!" I screamed, instantly changing from sadness to anger

"Itex sent _him_ after Fang. We have to move. Now," he said, trying to sound like he was in charge again.

I rolled my eyes. I hated when people were all dramatic about things like telling someone's name. "Who's the guy you're talking about, kid?" I asked impatiently.

He ignored my tiny insult, and told me straight forward who it was, "Dylan."

"Dylan?" I asked, almost wanting to laugh, "_Angel_ could beat him in a fight!" I said.

Phoenix shook his head 'no', and looked at me as if I were clueless. I was sort of insulted by it, but ignored it. I could tell that Dylan had this kid worried. "No, Max. I don't think _any_ of us is strong enough to fight him and win, even if we were all fighting _together_," he said, sounding actually _frightened _by Dylan's... whatever he had.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Phoenix suddenly grimaced. "I have a feeling you're about to find out," he said. He ran out of the front door. "Come on, he's going to beat us there if we don't hurry!" he shouted.

**Iggy's P.O.V. **

Holy crap. That's all I can say. I wasn't sure _at all_ what happened. All that registered in my mind was pain. And a scary as Satan himself image of some black-haired emo-looking kid. I can say to you very easily that I peed my pants. However, the least of my worries was the freakish emo-kid. I was bleeding like Chuck Norris had just round-housed kicked me. Lightly, of course. I was surprised that I still alive. I was a bloody mess. It was also really strange because I had hurting more mentally than physically. I felt like crying, but not because of the pain. It was horrible.

"Someone help!" I cried out. I wasn't really expecting it to come out as a sob, but it did. I was in more pain than my body would allow me to feel. Which meant that it was going to hurt a heck of a lot more later. _Dang-it._ I thought.

That's when I began to realize more than just my body. I seen a dog... wait... it was a Scotty... strange, I seemed to remember... "Total!" I yelled, surprised and relieved.

"Aw! Ig, you don't have to yell!" he shouted.

"But you just did!" I snapped, playfully.

"Correction. I _shouted_." he said, emphasizing the 'shouted'.

I started laughing, but stopped quickly after I felt a pain in my right side, and lungs, "Ah!" I screamed(in a manly way). "Dang, that hurts!" I yelled.

"Well, there ain't much I can do. I can look for the others. They're on their way. They sent me ahead sense I'm the fastest flier, besides Max," he said, "Max had to talk to Phoenix about Dylan and Fang," he said, looking a little worried at the mention of Fang's name.

"Yeah, go get the others. I could use some help..." I said, trailing-off. That's when something Total had said startled me, "Who's Fang?" I asked.

I could tell, even through the emotionless face of a dog, that Total was completely dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking at me strangely. "'Who's Fang?' What's with this kid," he muttered under his breath. "Man, Fang must have _really_ given you a good beating, huh?" he said, laughing.

"No, I'm serious!" I snapped.

"Sure you are, kid," he said, "I'll go get the others, you've been beat pretty good. Got a few deep gashes; losing a lot of blood. I'm surprised you're functioning so well," he said, "Are you sure you're all right, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right!" I snapped, "I just want to know who Fang-" I started, but didn't get to finish. I was hurt, and a lot more than I originally thought I was.

"Well, listen kid. I'm going to go get the others quick. Real quick. You seem to be hurt... bad." he said, concern all-over his dog-face.

"Whatever," I said weakly, "Just go get em'. I ain't feelin' to goo'," I said, slowly starting to lose consciousness.

"All right, kid. Stay with me," he said, pawing me across the face.

"Ow! Go ya oversized black rat!" I yelled, regaining some of myself.

"Hey, no need for-" he started, but looked at my face once more, and then quickly flew off. _Wonder who 'Fang' is..._ I thought to myself. Thank God that I don't have a voice like Max and Fang...

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

A look into the enemies point of view. Interesting, huh? I hope so, because this is the only time I'm going to do this. It was fairly simple to break into Fang and Max's hide-out. Heh heh. To be honest, I'm just doing this to prove to them that they could've very easily failed right here. Ha ha ha! This is hilarious. Anyway, I'm going to get to the 'story'.

Well, here, I was flying full speed to Fang's direction. I thought for sure that I was going to get to kill him that day. It would be fun too. However, that was ruined by my 'boss'. Stupid old man. Anyway, I was flying full speed. I would be there in a matter of minutes. I knew that Max and the two flocks would be arriving right after me, so I wouldn't get to enjoy torturing Fang first. I would have to kill him immediately when I seen him. When I got to the area where I seen Fang and Iggy, both unconscious, I laughed, landing in the middle of the two. I walked over to Fang. "See ya later, Fang," I said, right before I felt the weight of four bird-kids on top of me. Great.

**Does anyone notice that Dylan rambles a lot? Yes? Is it annoying? Good. Review! And don't to ask anything that's confusing you, or I didn't explain well enough. All right, see y'all later!**


	14. It's Been Awhile

**Hello, it's the Blind Sniper, here to tell you some bad news for some of you. I am discontinuing this story, and for a few different reasons. I have lost interest in this story, and I have lost my old flash drive, which held my all of my later chapters. I will eventually continue this story, so please keep the story on your favorites.**

_Sincerely, The Blind Sniper~_


End file.
